


Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts

by UncleYetibacca



Series: Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYetibacca/pseuds/UncleYetibacca
Summary: Light and Darkness, black and white, day and night... No matter how you look at it, you can't have one without the other. Join a boy's journey to mend broken connections... and open the door.





	1. Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you all. I'm Uncle Yetibacca and this will be the first work I post here on AO3. 
> 
> First of all, really sorry for the bad summary, I still need a lot of practice with those. Anyway, this story is a retelling of the entire Kingdom Hearts saga. Most characters will remain the same, don't worry about that, but some other – like the Disney ones – will experience major changes. One notable change is that I plan o use some of the live-action counterparts for the Disney Princesses, as well as the roster for the Princesses of Heart, but obviously it will be a surprise.
> 
> As for Final Fantasy and other types of characters, there won't be many changes, though there will be more FF characters in ALL worlds. Except for those I found... insulting to the originals *cough cough* the Gullwings*cough cough*. And as a treat to - I hope - many of you, I will use Marvel and Star Wars characters! But when is another story.
> 
> Last but not least is the nature and plot of the worlds as the story progresses. I know the Kingdom Hearts series tends to retell the plot of the movies/series they originate, but I wanted to take more liberties in order to make the plot more interesting, some might follow the source material, others not and many more will be a little bit of both. This will apply to the relationships the characters have, and I hope you enjoy some of the twist I will come up with.

 

 

Dark… everything… was Dark. No matter where one would look, everything was darkness. But out of nowhere, a figure could actually been seen falling slowly from the dark sky.

 

 The figure was a boy, a young boy with spiky brown hair, who was wearing a red jumpsuit with a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. The boy was also a crown–chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, he was wearing a small black hood that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. In addition he was wearing white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. Around his neck was a crown pendant. His shoes were mainly yellow and black with belt–straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue. 

 

While the boy was falling, it could be noted that he looked like he was falling within a dark sea. Despite that he couldn’t move the boy felt a sweet and relaxing feeling. Finally, he opened his eyes and felt that he stopped falling, seemly touching the ground despite that he could not see it; but much to his surprise, the floor erupted into doves, which begin to fly away, revealing in the ground a giant glass

 

The glass displayed the landscape of a beach in a sunset, with a star–shaped fruit and other elements of a beach encircled separately on the top. The boy looked amazed and slightly confused, and before he could give any more thought to anything, something else gained his attention

 

– **_So much to do, and so little time…_** – Said a silent voice – **_But take your time, and don’t be afraid._** – Added the voice

 

– W–what’s happening? – Asked the boy more confused – Who are you? –

 

– **_An old friend of course!._** – Answered the voice with familiarity – **_Step forward and you will find the way._** – Said the voice – **_Can you do it?_** –

 

The boy did as the voice said and was now standing in the center of the glass – **_There’s power sleeping within you… If you give it form, it will give you strength._** – Said the voice while at the same time it was speaking, three small pillars appeared around the boy, each one presenting a different weapon, a sword, a shield, and finally a staff.

 

– **_Before you lay the power of the warrior, the power of the mystic, and the power of the guardian. Choose well._** – Said the voice.

 

The boy thought carefully, and when he decided, he approached the pillar with the sword – **_The power of the warrior, invincible courage, and a sword of terrible destruction._** – Explained the voice **_– Is this the power you seek?_** – Asked

 

The boy nodded, and in a flash, the other two pillars disappeared – **_Then your path has been set._** – Without warning, the glass began to shatter, until the boy was once again falling, but before the eyes of the boy, another glass appeared before him, in which he landed softly. This new glass, to the boy surprise, depicted him sleeping; while in the top were the image of his friends, but other two he didn’t recognize. Another strange thing was that in the glass, the boy was holding a strange tool… One that looked like a key…

 

– **_There will be times you will have to fight._** – Warned the voice, in front of the boy, dark figures with vaguely humanoid forms appeared, they had round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Both hands had three clawed fingers, and their feet were large and lacked any discernible digits. – **_So keep your light burning strong, and you will always find a way._** – Stated the voice

 

The strange creatures proceeded to attack the boy with their claws, thought he was able to avoid the attack, and manage to hit one of those creatures with his sword, making the creature disappear in a small cloud of darkness.  The other creatures continued to attack him, but once again he was able to avoid there attacks and counterattack. In a moment, all remaining creatures became shadows and disappeared.

 

But one of theme sneaked behind the boy and prepared to attack him – **_¡Behind you!_** – Warned the voice. In and swift move, the boy swung the blade and manage to defeat the creature. Before the boy could figure out what had happened, a door appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Without warning, the door began to open, releasing a radiant light from within and engulfed the boy in it.

 

Once the light had gone out, the boy could see that he was in a large tree house, and leaning on one of the railings, was an apparently teenage girl, but the boy couldn’t tell because the teen was wearing a black coat, which hide her face. The hooded girl stood up from the railing and walked towards the boy – **_Don’t be impatient._** – Spoke the mysterious in the same silent voice from before – **_The time to open the door isn’t now_** – She said.

 

– Who are you? What’s happening? – Asked the boy in a kind of demanding voice

 

The mysterious girl remained silent to the boy questions and approached him – **_What is the one thing that you care about the most in this world?_** – She asked while looking towards the morning sun

 

The boy looked surprised to the question and was a little taken aback, but once he composed himself he answered – ¡My friends! – Exclaimed the boy with a determined look on his face

 

The hooded girl let out an amused laugh, thought at first the boy though she was making fun of him, he then realized that the laugh was a genuinely happy one – **_And which is your greatest dream?_** – Asked the girl in a serious tone

 

The boy also got a serious expression, and also looked to the morning sun – See everything that lies beyond the horizon. – Said the boy with a warm smile

 

She then proceeded to rub the young boy’s hair – **_Then you are in the right path._** – Said the hooded girl – **_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._** – Explained the mysterious girl, and just like that, everything went blank…

 

Once he was able to see again, the boy found himself once again the previous dark space, but the glass in which he was standing now was bright cyan and had the figure of a giant, crowned heart.

 

– **_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._** – Said the inaudible voice. From behind the boy, his shadow began moving on its own, it also began to grow more and more, also  becoming more monstrous – **_But don’t be afraid._** – Said while the boy, scared, tried to escape

 

But the boy’s attempts didn’t succeed and find himself cornered – **_And don’t forget... That you have the greatest weapon of all_** – Assured the voice, as the boy stood up against the giant monster and prepared to fight it

 

The giant monster concentrated on his fist what it looked like darkness, and then tried to hit the boy with it. And thought the boy evaded the fist, the shockwave it created manage to hit him. Before the kid could recover, a pool of darkness surrounded the monster’s fist, and from that pool, the smaller creatures from before began appearing. – ¡Don’t you think I’m going to give up! – Exclaimed the kid, quickly fending off the smaller creatures, he jumped at the side of the monster and managed to hit him

 

But the monster did not give up either, and from the heart–shaped hole in his abdomen, fired blasts of darkness towards the boy, which managed to doge a few, but in the end it was hit last ones. As he lay hurt in the floor, the dark monster prepared to finish him off as he charged another dark fist

 

As the dark fist prepared to land on him, the boy in a quick move jumped into the giant’s hand and run in his arm towards the head, slicing it with his sword, and finally defeating the monster. But before the boy could celebrate, a pool of darkness appeared below him and began to engulf him

 

**_“But don’t be afraid.”_ **

**_“You hold the mightiest weapon of all”_ **

**_So don’t forget…”_ **

**_…._ **

****

**_“You are the one who will open the door.”_ **


	2. Bad Omen

 

_“A really long time ago, the world was whole and filled with light.”_

_“Everyone loved the light, but in the end they fought over it. And thus, darkness was unleashed from their hearts.”_

_“The darkness spread to every corner and swallowed many hearts, until it covered the entire world.”_

_“But many fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. And together with the great light, they rebuilt the world in many smaller ones, but all disconnected.”_

_“And that’s because the great light is still sleeping within the darkness.”_

_“But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return.”_

_“So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."_

9 years ago…

On a quiet island, the morning sun was shining relentlessly on the beach and the crystalline water. But in the shore, laid and unconscious girl with dark red hair, she was wearing a white apron–like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them.

 

From the distance a figure noticed the unconscious girl, and quickly went to her aid. When the figure reached the girl, it showed the figure of a five–years old boy with brown and spiky hair. The boy kneeled before the girl and gently squeezed her shoulder to wake her up. – Hey, are you ok? – Asked the boy in concern

 

Slowly waking up, the girl opened her eyes, revealing their violet–blue color, after hearing the sound of the boy’s voice, she looked in his direction, meeting him eye to eye. – Are you ok? – Asked the boy once more.

 

The girl nodded slightly – Yeah – She answered

 

The boy smiled relieved, but then his face showed curiosity – Who are you? Where did you came from? – He asked

 

* * *

 

 

_Present day…_

Slowly opening his eyes, the boy began to wake up and look to his surroundings before yawning and resuming his sleep. But without warning, something hit him in the back of the neck, fully waking him up – Kairi! What was that for?! – Exclaimed the boy to the red haired girl.

 

The girl looked back at him with a mischievous smirk – I’ve found you – Said the girl still with the mischievous smirk, who was holding a cloth, most likely having using that cloth to hit him. – I knew I would found you here… Sora you lazy bum! – Scolded Kairi

 

– That’s not true! – Exclaimed Sora in his defense – This huge, black THING swallowed me up! – Exclaimed Sora, thoughtful about what he lived in the dark place – And I heard a voice calling me and that girl in the black coat… – Explained Sora

 

– You were just dreaming – Said Kairi

 

– It wasn’t a dream! – Answered Sora –… or was it? – He said now with less conviction

 

– Yeah, sure – Replied Kairi with another mischievous smile

 

– Say Kairi… what was your hometown like? – Asked Sora, gaining Kairi’s attention – You know where you grew up. – Added the spiky–haired boy

 

– And besides lazy you also are oblivious. – Said Kairi with a small laugh – I told you before that I don’t remember. – She answered, lying beside Sora

 

–Really? Nothing at all? – Asked Sora

 

– Nope… nothing – Answered Kairi

 

– And… have you ever wanted to go back? – Asked Sora, with slight concern in his voice

 

Kairi smiled warmly towards Sora – Nope, because I’m happy here. – Said Kairi – Don’t worry, you’re not going to get rid of me that easily – She teased now lying comfortably in Sora’s shoulder, causing him to blush

 

– Don’t say that! No matter what, there’s no way I would ever want to get rid of you! – Exclaimed Sora, making Kairi giggle

 

– Glad to know – Said a happy Kairi – But you know… I wouldn’t mind to see it. – She said, referring to her hometown

 

– I’ll like to see it too. – Said Sora – Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all! –

 

– Then what are we waiting for! – Exclaimed and excited Kairi

 

– Hey! Aren’t you guys forgetting about me? – Asked a newly arrived boy who looked older that Sora and Kairi. He was wearing a yellow and black tank top shirt with black straps crossing his chest, a pair of black gloves with matching wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with suspenders, and large blue and white shoes with black straps. – I’ve done practically all the work in the raft. Were you two lovebirds sharing a Paopu fruit or something? – Said the silver–haired boy with a sigh.

 

– Lovebirds?! ¡¿What’s gotten into you Riku?! – Exclaimed an embarrassed and flushed Sora, thought unnoticed to him, Kairi got the same reaction

 

Composing herself, Kairi smiled – Then let’s finish it together! I’ll race you! – Exclaimed Kairi, catching by surprise both Sora and Riku, both looking at each other

 

– Ready? Go! – Exclaimed Kairi, and just like that the three kids started running and laughing. After some minutes of racing, both Sora and Riku crashed against some tough obstacle, making them fall to the ground. After recovering, both of them look up and see a muscular and tanned man on his 30 with long unruly black hair and red eyes, who was wearing a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, and a metal gauntlet covering his left arm. The man was also carrying a big black sword with red markings that resemble dolphins. The man looked slightly angry, but quickly expressed an smirk

 

– But look who we have here. The “little travelers” – Said the man in mockery

 

– Oh, hey Jecht – Said Riku with no enthusiasm

 

– And what are you doing in such a hurry that you made me throw my drink? – Asked Jecht now irritated and pointing out to his now ruined drink in the sand

 

– We were going to finish our raft – Said Kairi

 

– So we can go and see other worlds! – Exclaimed Sora, and after a brief pause, Jecht began to laugh

 

– You think a small raft is going to take you to other worlds? You just made my day! – Said Jecht still laughing

 

– You just wait and see! We’re going to go to other worlds! – Exclaimed Sora more than convinced

 

– Let them be Jecht – Spoke a more deep voice than Jecht’s. When everyone looks at the direction from where the voice came, everyone saw a man in his late–twenties with black hair gray streaks and being held back by a gold ribbon, and had some stubble on his chin. The man was wearing a deep red haori with red lining kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it, and was tucking his left arm into the front of his  _haori_ , making it look as though his arm is in a sling. His haori had a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it. He had black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them, and had a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. The most trading mark in the man was that his right eye had a large scar, and his left eye was amber colored.  The man was holding a long sword with turquoise handle with a gold pommel. Its guard is blue–green and decorated with swirling, yellow patterns.

 

– Even the greatest dreams can be accomplished in the simplest ways. – Said the man approaching the others

 

– Auron! – Exclaimed happily the three kids

 

– Don’t you begin to lecture me with that wise monk trash. – Said Jecht annoyed.

 

Auron just ignored his best friend protests and looked to the children – And how is the raft going? – Asked Auron

 

– We got it almost finished! – Exclaimed Sora

 

– You mean I got it almost finished. Sora would just sleep and Kairi is just as lazy as he is. – Said Riku, as Sora and Kairi just laughed

 

– Don’t believe that a raft is going to take you to other worlds, is not that easy. – Said Jecht

 

– I don’t care! – Exclaimed Sora to everyone’s surprise – Even if the raft doesn’t work, we’re going to figure something else out! – Proclaimed Sora, much to his friend’s joy. To  his surprise, instead of frowning, Jecht smirked, then leaving the place.

 

Auron shrugged at Jecht actions, but then looked at Sora and Riku – I know you want to finish the raft, but how about we do a little training? – Suggested the monk

 

Both Sora and Riku smiled to each other and nodded, as Auron smiled too – Then meet me at the paopu fruit tree. – Finished Auron taking his leave to said location

 

* * *

 

 

A short time later, both Sora and Riku were standing in front of each other with wooden swords in hand. Both Auron and Kairi were watching them from the sidelines. – The first one that can take down the other will be the winner. – Explained Auron

 

– You can do it, Sora! – Exclaimed Kairi cheering up for him – Good luck Riku – She added

 

As expected, Sora launched himself for the first attack, but Riku dodge it with a somersault backwards, then propelling himself towards Sora. Sora blocked Riku’s attack with his sword but loosed balance because of it, Riku tried to take this chance to win the fight, but Sora was determined not to lose, so he grabbed one of the palm trees and making a spin on it, placing himself behind Riku.

 

\- Go for the kill Sora! – Exclaimed Kairi

 

Not wanting to let her down, Sora launched himself for an attack, but in a quick move Riku put his foot on Sora’s path, causing him to fall flat on the floor. When Sora recovered, he found Riku pointing his sword at him – Looks like I win. – Said Riku with a victorious smirk

 

– Excellent performance you two. – Said Auron, Kairi went with Sora and helped him getting up – Both of you proved a great level of skills, which I’m sure will only grow in the future. – Complimented Auron to both kids

 

– Yeah? The floor might have another opinion. – Said Sora

 

– You may have lost the battle, but there’s always chance of winning the war, Sora. – Said Auron comforting the kid

 

– Besides, you did it really good! I’m sure you’re gonna win next time. – Exclaimed Kairi happily

 

– Tell you what… – Said Riku gaining the group attention – I’ll let you name the raft. – Said the white haired boy in his own attempt to cheer up his best friend, which in fact, was more than enough.

 

– Hey guys! – Exclaimed a voice from afar. When everyone looked on the voice direction, they saw a pair of boys approaching them.

 

– Hey Tidus, Wakka! What are you guys doing here? – Asked Sora

 

– Just passing by – Said Tidus – We also wanted to know if you want to participate in a little competition. – Finished

 

– To celebrate that you completed the raft! – Exclaimed Wakka, which caused that Sora, Kairi and Riku looked each other in confusion.

 

– But is not finished. – Clarified Riku, though the pair just looked at each other conspiratorially.

 

– It doesn’t matter! So, what do you say? – Asked Tidus

 

– Sure, sounds cool. – Said Sora in his classic relaxed tone

 

– Then I’m in. – Answered Kairi

 

– Ah, what the heck. Count me in. – Said Riku knowing he would not win this one. After that, the kids ran off to who knows where and have their competition. Auron on his part, couldn’t help but smile at the kids, specifically Sora, Kairi and Riku

 

– Those tree… are really special. – Said Auron, also taking his leave

 

* * *

 

_Disney Castle_

_+Mickey Mouse Club March+_

The blue sky was shining brightly upon the proud Disney Castle, surrounded by festive and active Disney Town. All in both the castle and the town were blithely performing their respective duties. But sadly, that was going to change very soon.

 

_–Stop–Mickey Mouse Club March–Stop–_

 

– ¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Oh no!! – Exclaimed a panicked and noisy voice. The owner of said voice was a white duck dressed in blue magician attire. He was running alarmed through the castle with a letter in hand. When the duck reached the castle courtyard, he found the person he was looking for – ¡¡Goofy!! – Exclaimed the duck to a black dog with a kind of armor, said dog was sleeping peacefully and soundly, not listening to his friends alarmed screams.

 

The duck loosed his patience and decided to take drastic measures – Thundaga!! – Exclaimed the duck pointing his finger to the sky, and from the sky a rain of lightning hit the dog.

 

– Whoa!! – Exclaimed the dog in surprise as he woke up. He looked to the duck with a smile – Hey there Donald. G’morning. – Said Goofy casually.

 

– It’s not time to sleep Goofy! We have a serious problem! – Said Donald – But don’t tell anyone… – Said Donald almost whispering

 

– Queen Minnie? – Asked Goofy

 

– Not even the queen! – Exclaimed Donald

 

– Daisy? – Asked Goofy, but he didn’t appear to be looking at Donald, but rather something or someone behind him. When Donald also looked behind him, much to his horror, found no other than the Queen of Disney castle and his girlfriend, causing him to laugh nervously.

 

Moments Later, in the Castle Library…

 

– The King has disappeared!?  – Exclaimed a worried Minnie

 

– Yes, you majesty… – Answered an equal–worried Donald – When I went to the Audience Chamber this morning he wasn’t there. And the only thing he left was this letter Pluto had – Said the Duck giving the letter to Minnie.

 

_– King Mickey’s letter –_

_To my dear friend Donald,_

_I’m sorry that I had leave without a word, but something terrible has happened_

_The stars in the sky are disappearing… And I’m afraid is just the beginning_

_I have one request for you and Goofy_

_Somewhere out there, there’s someone with the “Key”_

_That “Key” is our only hope, so please find him and stick with him._

_You also need to find Leon in Traverse Town; he will help you with the rest._

_P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

_– End of the Letter –_

 

– What are we going to do? – Asked Daisy in obvious concern

 

After remaining silent for a few seconds of reading the letter, Minnie – We’re going to trust the King. – Said Minnie, but still concerned.

 

– You don’t need to worry your Highness; we promise that we’re going to find the King and this “Key”. – Assured Donald, making the Queen make a small smile.

 

– I’m sure you will. – Said Minnie. – Oh, before you go. – Said Minnie gaining everyone attention – There’s someone that will help you in recording your travels. –

 

– And who that might be? – Asked Goofy

 

But before the queen could answer, Donald felt his head a little heavier. – What the… –

 

In Donald’s hat was an anthropomorphized cricket – Jiminy Cricket at your service. – Said the small cricket with a small reverence. – Hey! Get of my head! – Exclaimed Donald.

 

– Hoho, my apologies. – Said Jiminy getting of Donald’s head. – It’s going to be an honor to travel with you. – Said the cricket.

 

– The honor is ours, Jiminy. – Said Goofy.

 

– We hope for your safe return. – Said Minnie gaining their attention – Please help de King. – Begged the benevolent monarch.

 

Minutes later, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were now in the castle Gummi ship hangar.

 

– Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too? – Asked a surprised Goofy.

 

– It was such a catastrophe. We all got separated! – Exclaimed the cricket. – I don’t even know if my friends were able to escape. As far as I know, I’m the only one who made it, and I ended up in this castle. – Explained Jiminy.

 

– Goofy, you must remember rule number one. – Said Donald.

 

– I know. While we are in other worlds, we can let on we’re we came from, right? – Asked Goofy. – Because we gotta protect the world border. – Concluded Goofy.

 

– “Order” – Corrected Donald.

 

– Then we’re gonna need new duds when we get there. – Said Goofy. The group then looked to their transport. A small ship for a few people and that looked like a toy

 

Donald approached a speaker near him and said – Donald Duck to launching crew. Ready when you are. – Said the Magician. In a small cabin two small and anthropomorphized chipmunks, known as Chip and Dale, prepared the Gummi ship for launching, and use mechanical hands to grab Donald and Goofy and put them in the Gummi ship’s pilot cabin. Unbeknownst to them, Pluto also entered the ship.

 

– ¡¡Blast off!! – Exclaimed Donald as the ship engines ignited, much to the group surprise, the ship actually fell through a door down the ship, making Donald and Goofy scream in surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

_Destiny Islands_

The kids were resting on the sand of the beach tired from the competition they just had. The one Tidus and Wakka insisted in throwing. By the time they had finished, the sun was about to set.

 

– Oh great. – Said Riku annoyed. – Now we will have to postpone our journey to past tomorrow. –

 

 – What? Why? – Asked a confused Sora.

 

– Because the Raft isn’t finished, and as much I want to do this, I also want some good sleep. – Answered Riku.

 

– Don’t be like that Riku, is not like there is that much work left, right? – Asked Tidus with a suspicious smile, with Wakka doing the same.

 

– Alright that’s enough. – Said Riku fully serious – What are you hiding? – He asked.

 

Tidus and Wakka gave each other conspiratorial looks before Tidus said – Follow us and you will know. – Answered the blond boy who along his best friend started running

 

Kairi and Riku were quick to follow, but before Sora could catch up with them, a voice stopped him in his tracks. – I believe you have more important matters to attend to. – Said a voice behind Sora.

 

When the boy turn around to see the owner of the voice, to say he was shocked was an understanding. Because the owner of the voice… was no other than the same girl in the black coat from Sora’s dream, standing just in front of the entrance of Sora’s secret place.

 

– Didn’t expect to see me so soon, did ya? – Said the girl, obviously in a mocking way.

 

After getting over his shock, Sora tried to speak. – Who are you? –

 

– I’ve already told you, I’m an old friend of yours. – She said. – If you can’t remember anything else, don’t expect me to tell you. – She then added. – See me at the secret place. – She concluded then proceeding to walk to the mentioned place.

 

– Sora! What are you waiting for? – Screamed the voice of Kairi.

 

– Ah, I… I’ll catch up with you guys in a moment. – Said Sora – I want to do something first, don’t worry.  – Added the boy, and though reluctant Kairi took his word and leave.

 

Then Sora went to the secret place he had shared with Riku and Kairi since they were really young. After entering the small cave and passing through the tunnel, he found himself inside the cave. The cave's walls are covered in chalk drawings, some hinting at the earlier encounters of the children. As he walked through the small cave, Sora was immersed in the memories the draws gave. But one of them caught his full attention.

 

It was one of him and Kairi, more precisely their faces, smiling to each other. Sora smiled widely at the memory of him and Kairi making the draws nine years ago.  Feeling nostalgia and happiness over those memories, and Riku’s earlier words, Sora started adding some new elements to those specific draws.

 

– Didn’t know you were an artist, Romeo. – Sora heard the voice of the youth from before. And when he turned back, that mysterious girl was just behind him.

 

– W–what do you want?! – Exclaimed a surprised and a little embarrassed Sora – What are you doing here? – Asked the boy with spiky hair.

 

– I’ve came to see the door of this world. – She explained, looking to the wood door on the cave. – Is smaller than I thought, actually. – She murmured.

 

– The door of this world? What are you talking about? – Asked a confused Sora

 

The hooded girl ignored Sora’s question and keep looking the door. – So it has been connected. – Said the teen, confusing Sora further.  – Light and darkness now stand tied. –

 

– What do you mean? – Questioned Sora.

 

– It’s really sad, that this world is soon to be completely eclipsed. – Mentioned the girl, now scaring Sora. – Because you won’t be able to see what lies beyond. – She added, now looking at Sora.

 

– What lies beyond? – Sora said confused, before the meaning of the phrase was clear to him. – You’re from another world, aren’t you?! – Exclaimed a now excited Sora

 

– You don’t miss a thing, do you? – Asked the teen in an obviously condescending manner. – I wish there was more time… so you could learn so many things… that you don’t yet understand. – Said the teen now serious, beginning to walk away.

 

– I’m going to learn! – Exclaimed Sora with determination – I’m going to learn what’s out there! –

 

The youth then stopped. – I believe you’ll have no choice… because this world… – The youth turned back, looking at Sora. – Is never going to see the light again… –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't include any summary, but I couldn't come up with anything.


	3. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl's warnig has left Sora with a sense of dread he has never experience before. Will this terrible omen will become a reality or will Sora be able to do something about it?

 

In his life, Sora has never been truly afraid, just if one of his friends was in danger, but living in a small island with no real dangers, that’s has never been an issue. Those days were over though, since this strange and creepy hooded gal has just tell Sora that his world would never see the light again, he obviously assumed she was lying, but the fear didn’t go away.

 

– W–what are talking about?  Why are you saying my world will never see the light again? – Asked Sora, both angry and scared.

 

– There’s no need to explain it, soon you will see it. – She said, and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in Kairi and Riku’s side, the two kids now understood the attitude of both Tidus and Wakka earlier, since not just them, but their other friends Yuna, Lulu and Yuna’s cousin Rikku had been working on their raft behind their backs. But instead of just finishing the raft, they actually remade it into a boat. Riku and Kairi were gladly surprised.

 

– You guys did all of this? Why? – Asked Kairi with a smile on her face.

 

– To show you that we are with you in this, and as a matter of fact, we didn’t do it alone. Most of the grown–ups helped, even your parent’s! – Exclaimed Rikku.

 

– Really? – Riku was surprised that their parents had actually helped.

 

– But if you truly want to thank someone… – Said Yuna and Rikku at the same time, with devilish smiles on their faces. – Say thanks to the person who came up with the idea! – Both said by graving Lulu and pushing her in the center.

 

The act made Lulu blush madly in embarrassment, going back into hiding between her two friends. Riku then began walking towards her, both Yuna and Rikku gladly stepping away, leaving a reddened Lulu in front of Riku.  – Thanks. – He said with the softest smile he could muster, and everyone was surprised that Lulu hadn’t fainted right there and there.

 

But before anyone could tease them about it, Sora arrived on the scene. Kairi immediately went to his side, but stopped when she saw his face with a worried expression – Sora? What’s wrong? – She asked in concern.

 

Not wanting to worry her he instantly formed his famous goofy smile. – Oh nothing important, don’t worry! – He answered, but she knew him far too well and knew he was lying. Sora noticed the boat and began asking about it, taking away Kari’s opportunity to know what was troubling him.

 

After a quick celebration between the kids, all of them sat in the sand contemplating the sunset. – I wonder what kind of worlds are out there. – Said Kairi.

 

– We won’t know if we stay here, that’s for sure. – Assured Riku with a serious expression.

 

– But how far a boat can take you? – Asked Wakka.

 

– Hey! We worked hard on that boat! – Exclaimed Rikku. – I’m more than sure that is going to take them to all kind of worlds! – She exclaimed proudly, causing everyone to laugh.

 

– But just how many worlds are? That’s the one million munny question. – Yuna pointed out.

 

– You know… – Said Sora gaining everyone’s attention. – Some time ago, when I was a little kid, a friend told me that all the stars are worlds shining in the sky. – He explained, causing everyone to look up and some of the visible stars in the sky with amazement.

 

– Hey, suppose we go to another world, what would you do in there? – Asked Kairi, leaving the rest of the group to wonder about it.

 

– I will come up with something once I do. – Answered Riku. – Is just that… I’ve have always wondered why we were on this Island. And if there are other worlds, that means this one is part of something much bigger. – He concluded.

 

– Y–you… really have thought about this, haven’t you? – Asked Lulu.

 

– Don’t worry Lulu, I’m sure no matter what, Riku will always come back for you. – Said Rikku with a devilish smile.

 

– Shut up Rikku! – She said, blushing madly, though when she looked at Riku, she was surprised that he was slightly blushing.

 

– Well, we’ll find out once we set sail, right? – Said Sora smiling, everyone silently agreeing with him.

 

And just like that, the kids remained silent for a while. Later, one by one, the kids began to leave, even Riku, who couldn’t resist teasing Sora and Kairi with a paopu fruit.

 

And just like that, only Sora and Kairi remained in the beach, enjoying the sunset. – You know… Riku has changed. – Kairi said out of nowhere, surprising Sora.

 

– What do you mean? – He asked.

 

– Well… – She started, but then got quiet.

 

– You okay? – Sora said a little worried.

 

The Kairi got up, a devilish smile on her face. – Sora! Let’s take the boat and go! Just the two of us! – She exclaimed with apparent determination, though it really caught Sora off guard. This caused Kairi to burst in giggles and poke his forehead.

 

– If you ask me, you’re the one that’s changed. – He expressed with a small smile.

 

Kairi’s giggles suddenly stopped, and now had a troubled expression.  – You know Sora, actually… I’m a little scared.  – She admitted, surprising Sora. – Not because what’s out there but… how it may change us… – She finished.

 

– Hey don’t worry. We can face whatever is out there, as long as we are together, right? – Sora said in his attempt to cheer her up. – And besides, you can always come back here. – He finished.

 

At first she looked surprised by his words, but she quickly smiled thankfully at him. She stood up, offering her hand to Sora and once he grabbed it she trapped him with both hands. What surprised Sora was what he felt in his hands, and once Kairi released his hand, he saw what it looked like a charm.

Said charm looked like a star, kind of like a paopu fruit and made of Thalassa shells, which were pale yellow toward the center and pale pink toward the tips. The shells were held together by grey, X–shaped stitches. The token in the center is a brown crown somewhat similar to the one on Sora's necklace. The most curious detail of this charm was that apparently, Kairi sketched a simple, brown drawing of Sora's face on the topmost shell on the charm and a chain is attached to the tip of this shell.

 

– Huh? What is this? – Asked the confused boy.

 

Kairi on her end, just went back at looking the sunset and the sea, but suddenly she said – Sora, don’t ever change. – And with that, she began to leave, leaving a confused yet strangely happy Sora behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, that same night…

Now totally silent, the only actual sound in the island was coming from the wind and the sea.  But in the entrance of the Secret Place, the same teen from before was looking towards the main island.

 

– If you pretend to do something, you better do it now before I change my mind. – She said, turning around to see another figure covered in the same type of black coat, though the other figure was much taller than her, and could easily be an adult. Without any other word, the taller figure departed, leaving the teen alone, and with an expression of regret – I’m sorry… Sora, I wish there was another way. –

 

– Main Island – Sora’s House. –

In his bedroom, a thoughtful Sora was looking to the looked at the ceiling of his room, more specifically to a toy–bout with dolls on it that casually resembled him and Kairi. Kairi’s word never left his mind, as he actually considered all the things she said but then told himself that no matter what they would always be together.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small knock on his door, and a tall slender woman walked into the room. The woman had her dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail; she was dressed in a marine–blue shirt and simple black pants.

 

Sora was a little surprised that his mother had come this late to his room – Hey mom. – He said.

 

– Sora, have you seen Kairi? – She asked with her tone with obvious worry.

 

And of course, Sora was soon to follow. Ever since that day he found Kairi on the beach, the red–hair girl had practically been adopted by Sora’s family, and had lived with them ever since. – I thought she was home. – He answered. – I mean, we came home together and then went to our rooms. Where is she? – He said in a rush.

 

– She just disappeared. – She answered much to Sora’s dismay. – I went to her room to tell her dinner was ready. She didn’t respond at first and when I entered the room was empty. – She finished.

 

But as Sora was about to respond a loud noise interrupted him. When the kid looked through the window of his bedroom he saw a storm looming over the other island. – A storm? Oh, no, the raft! – He exclaimed with worry, and immediately ran from his room.

 

– Sora, wait! – Exclaimed his mother, but it was too late. – Please be careful. – She whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

After running through the mainland and taking a boat, Sora had arrived on the Seashore. Determined to rescue his friends, though once he set foot on the island he found an immense dark whirlwind above.

Then out of nowhere, the **same** creatures from his dream appeared before him. They didn’t give him a second to react as they pounced on Sora, though he was quick enough to barely evade them.

 

Sora spotted the wooden sword he normally use and picked it with haze, he proceeded to attack the creatures with it. His actions were useless since the creatures were unharmed.

 

– **_Run._** – Sora heard, and despite the many questions he now had, he decided to accept the voice suggestion and run.

 

Despite the endless number of those creatures, Sora managed to reach the Paopu fruit tree and was surprised to see no other than Riku. – Where’s Kairi? I thought she was with you! – He exclaimed.

 

But Riku remained silent, staring at the sky. – The door is open. We can finally go to the outside world. – Riku said now facing Sora.

 

– What are you talking about?! We need to find Kairi now! – Affirmed Sora in an almost angry tone.

 

– She’s coming with us! – Riku said, though it didn’t convince Sora – Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. – He continued. – We might be able to see our friends and family again, but there’s no turning back. I’m not afraid of the darkness! – He exclaimed

 

The silver–haired boy then extended his hand towards his friend, but Sora was hesitant, but then noticed a pool of darkness below Riku, which was quickly engulfing him. Sora tried to reach his friend in order to save him, but the darkness began engulfing him too.

 

Soon it was all over them, but just when became dark, a flash of light vanquished all the darkness around Sora. When the boy could see again, he noticed that Riku had disappeared, and when he looking around he saw a very particular thing in his hand.

 

The key–shaped sword from his dream.

 

**_Keyblade_ **

 

Suddenly, Sora found a strong determination burning in his heart and even though he wanted to find Riku, he focused right now on finding Kairi. His first instinct was to go to the secret place, though more of those creatures were in his way, only this time he faced them head–on, though no matter how much of those creatures he defeated, they just kept coming.

 

In the end his skills were enough to reach the Secret Place and once there, relief filled his being at seeing who he was looking for – Kairi! – He exclaimed, but his relief quickly turned into worry when Kairi turned to face him.

 

She looked sad and a little ill – So… ra… – She said barely above a whisper. Then a huge gust of wind sweeps through a door in the back of the cave and Kairi flies towards him.

 

Sora opens his arms to catch her, but she vanishes right as she is about to be swept into his embrace. – Kairi? – He said in shock, which then turned into a great fear, and Sora looked everywhere trying to find her – Kairi! Kairi! – He exclaimed, but then another blast of dark wind occurs, which blows Sora outside.

 

Once his sight was clear again, Sora became **horrified** , as his home had been completely destroyed, only a small fragment remaining. He had no time to process everything that happened as another enemy lets its presence be known with a thunderous roar.

 

Turning back to see what was behind him, and was that giant monster from his dream. – Are you responsible for this?! What did you do with my friends?! – Exclaimed a now furious Sora. The giant monster raised its fist in clear intentions of fighting the boy. – So be it! – He declared.

 

The boy evaded the creature’s attack and tried to hit its arm. Sadly, he was pushed back when below the monster fist liberated a dark explosion which quickly turned into a dark pool. – That is not going to help you! – But before he could strike back, the same small monsters from before emerged from that pool.

 

Due to their number Sora had no other choice but to defend himself, giving the big monster the chance for another attack. From the heart–shaped hole on its chest, the monster created a dark force which fired dark homing missiles.

 

Sora acted on instinct and only block the missiles that went toward him. Much to his surprise the rest actually hit the smaller monster. – What? You attacked your own friends?! – Asked Sora in disbelief, though the monster did not flinch from his words.

 

– Now you’re going to get it! – Sora declared, the monster tried to hit Sora another time, but the boy took the opportunity to jump on the monster’s arm, attempting to slice his head, like he did on his dream.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work, since the monster at the last second managed to grab Sora and throw him with such force that the poor boy almost fell of the crumbling island. He would have fallen if it wasn’t for the convenient appearance of one of the debris that were flying around the place.

 

**_Remember… keep your light burning strong…_ **

****

And suddenly Sora had an idea. He first looked at his Keyblade, finding enough resolve to at least try.

 

He quickly jumped back on the island and faced the giant monster, then grabbed his Keyblade with both hands. – _Keep your light burning strong._ – Repeated Sora in his mind.

 

His sword then began to emit a powerful glow. – Take this! – He exclaimed, pointing the weapon towards the beast, which instantly fired a thin beam of light that pierced through the monster’s chest, finally giving Sora the victory.

 

His victory didn’t last long though, because the singularity floating above them began to attract everything on the place toward its direction with an intense force. The monster was absorbed with little effort, and Sora, even while clinging with all his strength to one of the palm trees, ended up sharing the same fate as the creature.

 

_… … …_

 

In another place…

 

Quiet and peace reigned on what looked like a Victorian–age town at first sight. But in the roof of the central building in the zone, could be clearly seen a young feminine figure wearing a black coat. Said individual founded herself looking to the stars and when she caught a glimpse of a shooting star, a grin formed in her face. – So.. It has begun. –


	4. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded on an unknow place, Sora must try and find a way to save Riku and Kairi. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy follow the mission that Mickey left them and find the "Key" but unknow to all parties, things are only going to get more complicated.

The starry night sky shone bright on the small safe haven known as Traverse Town, a refuge to all those who had lost their worlds. This place got new visitors with relative frequency.

And this night was no exception, as its most recent visitors, Donald and Goofy, had finally arrive and with new garments; ready to star their search for King Mickey.

 

– Look! – Alerted the dog, pointing out to the sky – A star’s going out! – He shouted, gaining Donald’s attention, both looking in awe and worry.

 

– Come one, we must hurry and find Leon! – Stated the magician.

 

– I’m sure Leon will tell us all we need to know about that key. – Said Goofy in his natural optimism. The captain suddenly noted their animal companion wandering off – Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that… –

 

But his friend was quick to cut him off – Aw, what do you know, you big palooka? –

 

– What do I know? – He said – Hm… Come on, Pluto. – He called the dog, but it went unheard, since it had his full attention in a very interesting finding.

 

A fourteen year–old boy with spiky–brown hair sound asleep.

 

At first, Pluto tried to wake him up with a lick, but Sora just thought it was a dream, so it went back to sleep. But Pluto didn’t give up, and tried again with a shove, succeeding this time.

 

– Wait, this isn’t a dream?! – He exclaimed now alarmed, getting up in a hurry and looking at his surroundings. – Oh boy… –

 

He suddenly felt a poke on his leg, and he found the can that woke him up happily moving his tail. – Hey boy, do you know where we are? – He asked, but apparently Pluto heard something and to Sora dismay, ran off.

 

Having no other choice, Sora decided to venture into the town, hoping to find some answers. – Just so you know leaving a girl waiting is not appealing at all, kiddo. – Sora couldn’t believe it. That girl in the black coat from the island was actually here!  Leaning all relaxed on the wall of the central store.

 

– You again?! – Sora asked, quickly getting on guard, unknowingly displaying a fierce glare and summoning his Keyblade.

 

– Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. – She said in defense. – _He has that same exact look._ – She though with a smirk. – You should be thanking me, you know? You got what you wanted; you’re finally in another world! – She exclaimed. Though her tone made it seem that she actually expected Sora to thank her.

 

– Thank you? – Sora said incredulously. – You’re the one responsible for what… – But he suddenly stopped, remembering everything that happened on Destiny Island.

 

– Hey, don’t blame me. **You’re** the one that wasn’t able to protect his home. – She countered. – Not even with that. – She said pointing out the weapon in his hand.

 

But Sora just ignored her, now being invaded by a deep sense of loss and sadness. – Oh, please! Don’t you dare to cry! – She exclaimed. – You’re not the first person that loses his world, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. – She explained.

 

– Huh? What do you mean? –

 

– Do I really have to spell it out for you? – She said, but seeing Sora’s face was enough answer. – Never mind. – She said in defeat. – Look, this world is a safe haven for all those who have lost their home world, and you’re here so that means… –

 

Sora actually was trying to decipher what that girl was insinuating. But suddenly it clicks – That means Kairi and Riku are here?! – He asked with his eyes filled with hope.

 

– Ah, ah. – Moving her fingers in negation. – Sorry kid, I already gave you too many spoilers. Keep exploring and you MAY find something. – She suggested. The girl raised her right hand and in front of her appeared a… Corridor made of darkness.

 

She proceeded to enter it, but Sora quickly stopped her. – Hey! At least tell me your name. – Sora requested in the last second, gaining the girls attention.

 

– What did I tell you about spoilers? – She said with a smirk. And before Sora could say anything else, she entered the corridor of darkness, which disappeared when she did.

 

Frustrated at the girl’s condescending actions, Sora decided to resume his exploration of this world he was in. When he turned around, he saw a big green signboard that said “Accessories shop”. Entering the shop, the boy  saw a lot of different items, from rings, amulets, chains, and even crystals. All in contained in shelves and cabinets.

 

The boy was greeted by a slender woman with hazel eyes and auburn hair. The woman wore light brown pants girded with dark brown belt, a yellow sweater, white socks, and dark brown shoes.  – Good day, can I help you? – She asked cordially.

 

Sora, who was still processing everything that had happened to him, tried to think of a way to explain it. – Say ma’am, is this another world?  – The boy asked.

 

The question caught the woman off guard – You see, I was on my island, and… I don’t know where my friends went… –

 

– Shera!! – Screamed the voice of a man, who came out from a door in the floor at the left side of the chimney. – Where did you put the spare parts for the ships engines?! – The man demanded. Said man, who apparently was in his initial thirties, wore a navy blue jacket over a dark shirt with dark green pants. Additionally he had a white pilot's scarf that covers most of his shirt he also had blond hair and blue eyes and has facial stubble. He wears a pair of goggles.

 

The woman now became nervous and had a fearful look on her eyes – S–some of the parts had some problems and I sent them to the moogles… – But the poor woman didn’t have a chance to finish as her boss became angrier.

 

– I told you I needed those parts today!! – He reprimanded. – Go to the Fourth District and ask them back. – He said, turning his back.

 

– Y–yes, mister Highwind. – She complied, leaving the store pretty quickly.

 

The man then took notice of Sora – And just who the heck are you?! If you’re not a customer then get the hell out of my store! – Exclaimed furiously.

 

– I just want to find my friends!! – Exclaimed Sora in defense.

 

– Not my problem! – Exclaimed the man.

 

But before any of them could say or do something else, their attention went elsewhere. – Ahhh!! –

 

– Shera?! – Exclaimed alarmed the man. Both he and Sora immediately left the shop to see what was happening.

 

Once he was out, both of them saw Shera on the floor with many strange parts tossed around her – Hey, are you ok? What happened? – Asked Sora in concern.

 

But before she could answer, a creepy sound made everyone present to turn around, what they saw made Sora wonder is this was some kind of cruel joke. And that’s because right in front of him, were the same black monsters from his island.

 

– They’re here too?! – Exclaimed a very surprised and frustrated Sora.

 

– You two go inside, now! – The blond man ordered. From one of his pockets he took some kind of gadget, but by pressing a button on it, the thing quickly transformed into a metal–tipped spear. – I’ll take care of this! – He declared, taking a battle stance.

 

– B–but Cid! – Exclaimed a scared Shera.

 

– Do as I say! I will be fine! – He assured. But in that moment, one of those creatures jumped behind Cid to attack him.

 

But the man was saved when the monster was sliced in half by no other than Sora, now wielding his Keyblade. The act leaved Cid perplexed, but quickly returning his attention to the black monsters surrounding them. He once again ordered Shera to take cover, to which she complied.

 

– Hope you’re ready kid. – Said Cid, both him and Sora taking a battle stance.

 

And one by one, the black creatures were defeated by the duo. After the last one was taken care of, Cid turned his attention to Sora. – You’re pretty good kid. – He said.

 

– You don’t do it that bad either, for an old man. – Sora joked. – My name’s Sora. – He greeted.

 

– Don’t call me old you brat. – Cid responded with a smirk. – Nice to meet you Sora, I’m Cid Highwind. – He answered. – Now, you were saying you were looking for your friends, right? – Cid asked.

 

– Yeah, we got separated after a storm hit our island. – He explained. – Those black creatures were there too. – He added. – What are those things? –

 

– They’re the Heartless, monsters made of darkness that eat people’s hearts. – Cid explained with a serious tone. – I’m sorry to tell you, but if you saw them in your island, I wouldn’t get my hopes up. – He said.

 

But before Sora could get sad, Cid rubbed his hair. – But I wouldn’t give up either. – He said with a smirk, which was enough to cheer up Sora. – But don’t let your guard down. – He warned.

 

– Why? – He naively asked.

 

But when he got an answer, it wasn’t from Cid. – Because they’ll come at you out of nowhere. And they’ll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. – Said another man.

 

The man sported long, brown hair; he also was wearing the black gloves, black, zipper–lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt, along with a short, black jacket with red wings on the back, with a red Griever symbol on each shoulder. – But why? Why would it choose a kid like you? – He said in disappointment.

 

– What’s that supposed to mean?! – Asked Sora angry.

 

– Leon?! – Cid exclaimed in surprise.

 

– Never mind. Now, let’s see that Keyblade. – He said approaching Sora.

 

– What? There’s no way you’re getting this! – Sora exclaimed taking a battle stance.

 

– All right, then have it your way. – Leon answered, now wielding a strange sword with gun traits. – Step aside, Cid. – He ordered

 

– Sorry kid, you’re on your own. – The blond man immediately said while returning to his work shop.

 

Getting over his indignation of being abandoned so easily, Sora charged against his enemy. Leon on his part easily blocked much of Sora strikes.

 

Frustrated by being unable to hit his opponent, Sora made a jump backwards and channeled a bright light through his keyblade, and fires it towards Leon.

 

Surprised by this move, Leon counterattacks by using magic of his own in the form of a fireball, causing a huge explosion when both attacks collided. The smokescreen gave Leon the chance he needed, and managed to catch Sora off guard and knock him out.

 

– Aw, you’re slipping Leon. – Said a recently arrived young girl. She had short, black hair and was wearing a metal headband with two green tassels; with the addition of a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, and tan short–shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist.

 

– Did you bite more than you could chew? – Said a light blond man besides the girl. The man wore a long white jacked and a black bandana.

 

– I went easy on him. – He affirmed. – Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse. –

 

* * *

 

 

In another place, surrounded by **rising** waterfalls, a silver–haired boy slowly regained consciousness. Once awake and having looked around the boy remembered what he was looking for. – Sora! Kairi! – He called, but got no answer.

 

Unknown to him, dark figures were watching from afar…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Traverse Town_ ”

Second District – Hotel.

After the short but intense battle he had, Sora was really worn out, so even when he started to awake, he was still disoriented. – You ok? – Asked who he thought was… Kairi

 

– … Kairi?! – He asked surprised but spaced.

 

– Kairi? Who’s that?! – The girl exclaimed. – Get it right, already! I’m the great ninja Yuffie! – She exclaimed with pride. – I think you gave him a concussion or something, Squall. – She said to Leon.

 

– Glad you went easy on him. – Said the blond man sarcastically.

 

– My name is **Leon**. – He emphasized. – Snow, go with Aerith and Lightning, and see if they have found our other guests. – At the request Snow left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

On Donald and Goofy’s side, the duo was still exploring Traverse Town searching for both Leon and the Key. – Gawrsh, there’s nobody here. Sure is spooky. – Goofy said a little scared.

 

– Aw, phooey. I’m not scared. – Answered Donald with a tough guy mask. But it was blown away the moment Donald felt someone touching in the shoulder, which sends him flying and landing on Goofy’s back.

 

– Excuse me, did the king sent you? – A sweet feminine voice asked.

 

– If you’re done, we need to get going. – Said another feminine voice, though with more seriousness.

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a brief look at the room, Sora attention focused on something important – The Keyblade… –

 

– Yeah, we had to take it from you to shake off those creatures, turns out that’s how they were tracking you. – Yuffie explained.

 

– It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, for the time being. – Added Leon, as he grabbed Sora’s keyblade. – Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one. – He said with disappointment. – I suppose beggars can’t be choosers. – And almost instantly the Keyblade banished from his hand and appeared in Sora’s.

 

– Can somebody truly explain what is going on?! – Sora demanded finally losing his patience.

 

* * *

 

 

– Ok, you know there are many other worlds out there, beside your castle and this town. Right? – Aerith asked.

 

– Yeah. – Donald nodded.

 

– But they’re supposed to be a secret. – Goofy said.

 

– That’s because they had been isolated from one another. – Lightning explained

 

– But when the Heartless came… everything changed. – Aerith said with a hint of sadness.

 

* * *

 

– The Heartless? – Sora asked confused, but remembering what Cid said earlier.

 

– The ones who attacked you, you remember? – Asked Yuffie.

 

– Those without Hearts. – Leon said – They are attracted to the darkness in people’s hearts. – He continued. – And there is darkness within every heart. –

 

– Hey, have you heard of a man named Ansem?  – Yuffie asked.

 

* * *

 

– Ansem? – Asked Goofy

 

– A wise king, who studied the Heartless. – Lightning responded.

 

– He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. – Aerith explained. – But sadly, its volumes were scattered to many worlds. –

 

– Do you think the King went to find them? – Goofy asked

 

– We think so. – Lightning sighed.

 

– Then we need to find him quick. – Goofy affirmed.

 

– Don’t you forget something? – Donald said. – First we need to find that key. – He reminded to him.

 

Both Lightning and Aerith nodded – Yes, the Keyblade. – Aerith said.

 

* * *

 

 

– The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, that’s why they will keep coming at you no matter what. – Leon warned.

 

– It’s not fair, I didn’t ask for this. – Sora complained.

 

– The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you. – Yuffie explained. – How did it happen anyway? – She asked.

 

This made Sora go quite for a second. – Well… I was on my home island with my friends, we always dreamed of seeing the outside world, so we build a raft to do it. – He started. – But then a storm hit our island, and everything went dark after that. – He said

 

– And I got this thing. – He said referring to the Keyblade.

 

Both Leon and Yuffie went silent after that, understanding what the boy went through. Then Leon broke the silence. – Yuffie, let’s go join the others. – He said, to which she only nodded.

 

But just before anyone moved even a muscle a small armored Heartless appeared in the room. – Yuffie go! – Leon exclaimed. The female ninja immediately went to the other room, taking a surprised Aerith with her.

 

Lightning on her part went to Lion and Sora’s side. – Leon! –

 

The man in question only nodded. – Let’s go! – He exclaimed with sword in hand. Both Sora and Lightning did the same with their respective weapons.

 

* * *

 

 

On Donald and Goofy’s side, the duo was left behind after Yuffie took Aerith, but quickly went after them. – Hey, wait for us! – Exclaimed Donald

 

The pair then found the two girls surrounded by Heartless. – Gee, are these the Heartless guys? – Goofy asked, taking out his shield.

 

– We can take them Goofy. – Donald declared with confidence and summoning his staff. But their moment of bravery was cut short as they were surrounded themselves by big round Heartless. – You don’t scare me! Thundaga! – He exclaimed, and then many lightning bolts hit many of the heartless present.

 

– Nice work! – Aerith complimented.

 

– Watch out! – Exclaimed Yuffie.

 

The mage and the knight didn’t have time to react as they were attacked from behind by some of those large Heartless. – That really hurt. – Said goofy in complain.

 

Those Heartless were going to strike again, but at the last second Donald and Goofy were saved by the timely arrival of Snow. – Where were you? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! – Said the tall man to Aerith and Yuffie.

 

– We were busy ok? – Pouted Yuffie in self–defense.

 

– Anyway, these Heartless began appearing on the Third district. Let’s go there and finish this! – He exclaimed, with both Aerith and Yuffie following him.

 

– Hey, don’t leave us again! Come on Goofy! – Exclaimed Donald.

 

* * *

 

– Leon, did you noticed? – Lightning asked. – Besides their numbers these Heartless have a coherent behavior. – Lightning pointed out.

 

– Which mean there is something or someone coordinating them. – He concluded. – Sora, don’t lose time with the small fry. Find the leader! – Leon ordered.

 

– Ok! – The kid exclaimed, and proceeded to leave the place.

 

From afar, the hooded girl from before was watching the events unfolding with amusement. – This is going to be interesting. – She said with excitement.

 

 

* * *

 

## 

_Traverse Town - Third District_

 

– Where are they? I can’t see them anywhere! – Exclaimed a frustrated Donald. After the battle with the Heartless, Donald and Goofy found themselves on a balcony of the town third district.

 

– Donald look! – He warned, suddenly they were cornered by a group of soldier Heartless.

 

– Let’s go get’em, Goofy! –

 

Sadly both of them are blown off the balcony, and land on a recently arrived and confused Sora. When they recovered from the landing, they found the thing they were looking for. – The key! – They exclaimed.

 

At that moment, a wall begins to rise all around them and giant pieces of armor fall from the sky. These pieces quickly rose in the air and began connecting, when they finished, a giant armored Heartless stood before Sora, Donald and Goofy, ready for battle.


	5. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a new challenge, Sora, Donald and Goofy must work together as a team for the very first time. But while they fight to protect Traverse Town, the forces behind this become aware of Sora's powers, and plan to use them for their own goals.

 

The trio was left shocked at the appearance of the giant Heartless, though it didn’t gave them time to process it as it quickly moved to attack Sora but the attack was blocked by Goofy.

 

– Don’t worry! We’ll help you! – He exclaimed with a smile.

 

The creature flinched back momentarily after Goofy blocked its attack, but quickly retaliated by separating itself and spinning his parts at high speed.

 

The trio tried to avoid their attacks but in the end Sora was hit badly – Don’t worry! – Assured Donald – Heal! – And from his staff a green light shone, covering Sora and healing him. – And I’m not done! Aeroga! – The wizard exclaimed, once again unleashing magic energy from his staff. But this time it generated strong currents of wind, which were strong enough to stop the monster spinning parts.

 

– Let’s finish this! – Exclaimed Sora

 

And immediately the trio attacked in surprising unison, eliminating each of the monster parts after the other, with Sora delivering the final blow by slicing its chest. The monster’s armor began to crack and to everyone’s surprise it released a white shiny sphere that went flying into the sky.

 

Both Leon and Yuffie had arrived just in time to witness the Heartless defeat at the trio’s hands. – The kid is not bad, is he? – Asked Yuffie to Leon

 

After a while everyone appeared in the area and started explaining the whole situation to each other.

 

– So, you were looking for me? – Asked a surprised Sora to Donald and Goofy, to which the duo nodded.

 

– They have been seeking the wielder off the keyblade – Explained Leon

 

– So you wanna come with us? – Asked Donald.

 

– We can go to all kind of worlds with our ship! – Added Goofy.

 

– This may be my chance of finding Riku and Kairi. – Sora said hopeful.

 

– Of course you will! – Donald assured immediately gaining Sora’s attention.

 

– You sure? – Goofy asked in a whisper.

 

– How the heck will I know? – Donald answered back. – But we need him if we want to find the king. – He added.

 

After a moment of silence, Leon spoke again. – Sora, go with them. – He encouraged. – You won’t have a better opportunity of finding your friends. –

 

– You really think so? – He asked still down trodden.

 

– But you can’t come along looking like that. Understand? – Donald says. – No frowning. No sad faces. Ok? Our ship runs on happy faces! – He exclaimed.

 

– Happy, huh? – Sora said still looking sad, but that changed in an instant. – Like this?! – He exclaimed while making a really ridiculous face.

 

But it was enough to make both Donald and Goofy laugh in amusement. – That’s one funny face! – Goofy said.

 

– Ok, sure. I’ll go with you guys. – The brunette decided with a determined smile.

 

– Donald Duck. –

 

– Name’s Goofy –

 

– I’m Sora –

 

And after the introductions, the trio puts their hands together and say in unison. – All for one and one for all! –

 

* * *

 

Inside a dark chamber, a group of unknown individuals were watching the recent victory of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

 

– That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who’d have thought it! – Exclaimed one of them in frustration.

 

– Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child’s strength is not his own. – Another affirmed.

 

– We should turn him into a Heartless before he becomes a major problem. – Suggested yet another figure in a black cloak.

 

– And the brat’s friends are the king’s lackeys. – One more noted in complaint. – Swoggle me eyes. They’re all bilge rats by the look of them. –

 

– You’re no prize yourself. – Another one mocked.

 

– Shut up! You… –

 

– Enough! – Another, feminine individual exclaimed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

 

Despite the darkness in the room, there was enough light to help distinguish the individual, who was a beautiful tall and slender woman with pale skin and a black costume, and a horned top headdress – The Keyblade has chosen him. – She said – Will it be he who conquers the darkness… or will the darkness swallow him? – She asked in curiosity – Either way, he could be quite useful. –

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Traverse Town, after their first victory as a team, Sora and the others began preparing before they departed.

 

– So what are we waiting for! Let’s go! – Exclaimed an excited Sora.

 

– Take it easy kid. – Donald interrupted him. – As we told you, we’re gonna be visiting many worlds but… is very important that we follow some rules. – Donald explained

 

– What rules? – Asked Sora

 

– Actually is only one. – Clarified Goofy. – We must no tell people we are from another world. –

 

– Why not? – Sora asked confused.

 

– Because you need to preserve the order of the world. – Said a recently arrived Lightning, accompanied by Yuffie and Aerith. – You see, the Heartless have made a chaos of many worlds, so you have to prevent that other worlds suffer the same fate. – She explained.

 

– How can we get rid of those things? – Asked Sora

 

– We don’t know exactly. – Answered Aerith. – But as we told Donald and Goofy earlier, a man named Ansem studied the Heartless in different reports. –

 

– Dunno much about those buggers, but if there is an answer to solve this mess we believe those reports have it. – Yuffie deduced. – But since we don’t know where they are, we haven’t made much progress. This is the only one we have – Said Yuffie, giving Sora a piece of paper.

 

– Though Leon isn’t here, we wanted to give you this from all of us. – Said Aerith, giving Sora a small bag filled with a lot munny.

 

– Thanks guys. – Said Sora with a smile. – So where’s your ship? – He now asked to Donald and Goofy.

 

– Outside that gate. – Donald answered. – Let’s go! –

 

* * *

 

 

Moments later, Sora marveled at the inner features of Donald and Goofy’s ship. – Welcome to the Gummi ship, Sora! – Exclaimed Donald.

 

– Roomy init. – Goofy laughed

 

Sora’s curiosity got the better of him and started to touch every part of the ship that he saw. Sora’s exploration was cut short however, when he was hit in the chin by something he couldn’t see. – Eh? What was that? –

 

– You mind, kid!? – A tiny and high–pitched voice said. – Don’t be touchin’ this and that like you own the place! –

 

Sora tried to find the source of the voice but was unable to. – Down here, kid! – And when Sora looked down he was surprised that it were two chipmunks. – All day I slave away gettin’ this vessel spotless and ship–shape, and whaddya do?! You trash the place the first chance you get!! – Exclaimed angrily one of the chipmunks.

 

– These two are Chip and Dale. They’re the mechanics in charge of the Gummi ship. – The royal magician explained.

 

After that, the group went directly to the ship’s cockpit – Oh, before I forget… – Said the duck. – Finally, here’s Jiminy Cricket. – Donald said, pointing out to the small cricket.

 

– Nice to meet you Jiminy, I’m Sora. – The brunette said introducing himself.

 

– Nice to meet you too Sora, I hope we can share many stories together. – Said hopefully the cricket.

 

– Engines at full Throttle! – Exclaimed Chip surprising everyone.

 

– What? So suddenly?! – Said a startled Sora.

 

– To the Stars~!! – They cried out and the ship blasted off at full speed.

 

– Hey Sora! – Spoked Goofy to gain the boy’s attention. – Look through the window! – He added.

 

Sora did what the dog suggested, and was so glad he did. The truly endless sea of stars left him speechless in wonder. – How I wish Riku and Kairi could see this… – He said still in awe.

 

– Once we find them we’ll show them. – Goofy assured with a smile, to which Donald also smiled and nodded.

 

– So… how long until we reach a world? – Asked Sora.

 

– Hold your horses, will ya? – Said Chip. – Is not like all the worlds are just around the corner. – He lectured, and then along with Dale returned to the engine room.

 

– Then what are we going to do until we reach one? – Asked Sora.

 

– Well, you could learn a few tricks so you can defend yourself. – Suggested Donald, though Sora was slightly offended.

 

– Hey I know how to fight. – Sora claimed. – You saw it yourselves didn’t you? – He asked.

 

– You might know how to swing that Keyblade, but what I saw told me you know nothing of magic, do you? – Donald asked back, silencing Sora. – Ah don’t worry kid, when I’m done with you, you’ll have a few cards up your sleeve. – The magician said with confidence.

 

– Really? – The boy asked

 

– You bet! Donald is a really good magician! – Affirmed Goofy.

 

– Attention all passengers! – Said Dale’s voice though cockpit’s communicator. – We are reaching our first new destination! –

 

– Oh, hope you can learn on the go Sora. – Said the magician, but before Sora could respond, the entire ship was being engulfed in a bright light, completely blinding everyone for a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the lame summary. 
> 
> So yes another chapter, and this where I will depart mostly from the game's story, of course the overaal structure remains the same but the differences will be more prominent from now on.
> 
> Please, more than anything leave your thoughs in the form of comments, because that way you're letting me know if you like my work and can tell me how to improve.


	6. Let it Go - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching their first new destination as a team, Sora, Donald and Goofy find themselves in a kingdom entirely covered in snow! As the trio help the local princess in finding her sister in order to undo the eternal winter, the hooded figure sets in motion her own plans for the two sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter at long last, I don't know if I have any regular reades as of yey, but if there's even a little chance that's the case, I'm sorry for te extreme delay. There are many reason and some of them are excuses, so I won't waste time on those.
> 
> One curios thing about this chapter, I intended on making a single one, but it extended to the point I felt it was better to divide it in half as to not annoy you with how long it was becoming. Hope you like it!

* * *

 

 

– Did we land in an ice age or what?! – Exclaimed an angry Donald, who was shaking uncontrollably because of the cold of the environment.

 

– No k–k–kidding! – Agreed Sora, rubbing himself to get warm.

 

The group had landed on a forest completely covered in snow, and though barely, they could see some kind of town in the distance, frozen as well. – We should try to find someone that can tell us where we are. – Goofy suggested.

 

Right after that the group heard a horse panicking – Over there! – Sora said running in the direction of the sound.

 

– Hey Sora! Wait! – Exclaimed Donald, who along with Goofy went after him. After a moment, the group reached the place but didn’t found the horse. What they found was more helpful.

 

– Are you ok? – Asked Sora to the person trapped under a pile of snow while offering his hand.

 

– Yeah, thanks. – Said the redhead girl taking Sora’s hand and getting out of the snow.

 

– What are you doing here? – Asked the boy

 

– I’m trying to find my sister, she… ran away. – She answered, with a tone of guilt in her voice.

 

– Maybe my friends and I can help. – The brunette offered. – I’m Sora. –

 

– I’m Anna. – She introduced herself.

 

– Why did your sister run away? – Sora asked

 

– You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. – Anna waved off.

 

– After what I have experience, I can believe anything. – The boy replied with a smile.

 

– Hey! Don’t go around offering help without asking us! – Exclaimed Donald angrily who had just arrived with Goofy. – And what did we told you about meddling! – He added.

 

– What?! Now we can’t even help people? – Sora asked with disbelief.

 

– I don’t think things have to be that strict, Donald.  – Commented Goofy.

 

– I’m not taking risks, we have a mission! – Claimed the duck.

 

Meanwhile, Anna looked in shock at the sight before here. – D–did t–those animals just talk? – The redhead managed to say.

 

After the trio stopped their argument, they noticed the shocked girl. This prompted Sora to give Donald a disappointed look. – Nice going there, mister stick to the mission. – Mocked the brunette, gaining a death glare from the magician duck.

 

Meanwhile on Anna’s part, it was obvious she was struggling to assimilate the situation. – This definitely has to be a dream. – She tried to tell herself, and began slapping herself – Wake up! Wake! Up! –

 

– Hey, easy there! – Said Sora as he stopped her. – Trust me I know how you’re feeling right now, but you gotta stay focused… I can’t believe I’m the voice of reason here. – He said after realizing what he said.

 

– Sorry. – Muttered the red head. – Is just that today I just found out my sister has magical icy powers which she used to accidentally froze the entire kingdom. – She rushed out. – My mind is still trying to process that out, so talking animals do not exactly help me. –

 

– Then allow us to stop bothering you. – The magician promptly “offered” taking Sora and Goofy’s hands so they could leave.

 

Sadly for him both Sora and Goofy refuse to move, both looking at Donald accusingly. – Look I know you really want to find your king, I get it, I’m searching for my friends too remember? – The brunette boy reminded Donald. – But as much as I want to do so, I just can’t ignore people who need help! –

 

– Donald, I’m with Sora. The king wouldn’t want us to go with the mission if we ignore people in need. – Affirmed the royal knight’s captain.

 

Donald looked at both of them incredulous, to then make one of his temper tantrums, greatly surprising Sora. – Is he ok? – He asked a little concerned.

 

– Yeah just give him a minute. – Said Goofy, and after a few seconds Donald calmed down.

 

– So, everything cool now? – Sora asked with a smirk, obviously conscious of the recent pun. Donald naturally was not amused.

 

– Don’t push your luck. – Warned the duck. – Fine, we’ll help you. – He reluctantly said to Anna.

 

– Why did your sister ran away? – Asked Goofy.

 

Anna actually got silent for a few seconds before she decided to answer – She got upset because I was going to marry. – She told them, albeit not looking at them.

 

– Well, you can solve your familiar problems when you find her. Let’s get moving already! – Demanded the duck, not bothering to hide his displeasure with the situation.

 

– Is he ok? – Asked a confused Anna.

 

– Yeah, is just that we kind of had our hands already full. – Clarified the brunette.

 

– What do you mean? – She asked.

 

This immediately got Donald’s attention, and his look gave a very obvious message – We are… uh… trying to find our friends, they went missing a few days ago. – He tried to explain.

 

– I see, I hope you do find them. – Anna said with a small smile.

 

– Thanks, and I hope you and your sister con figure things out. –

 

* * *

 

 

In another place far away from the kingdom, an enormous castle made entirely out of ice now stood proud on the edge of the mountain. Its maker, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, admired the view that her new home provided.

 

– Whoa, who’s your interior decorator? Cause this looks really good. – Said a voice that took Elsa completely by surprise. When the queen turned around to face the intruder she became even more nervous, but for different reasons. – You’re adorable when you’re nervous, Elsa. – Teased the hooded girl.

 

– χ, wh–what are you doing here? – Asked the queen now more relaxed.

 

– Oh, just passing by really. Things have gotten quite agitated and what better place than Arendelle to chill out. – She commented still with a teasing tone. – Anyway, I assume you finally told your sister about your… gift? – χ asked now more serious, getting her answer with Elsa’s silent response. – Well, it was a sure bet that it wouldn’t go well but… what did she said for you to run away? –

 

This comment immediately got out Elsa’s frustration regarding that situation. – She said she was getting married. To a person she just had met today! – She exclaimed getting quite loudly. – Honestly that’s speaks for itself –

 

– No kidding. – χ agreed. – But is not that surprising when you think about it. – She added, which gained her Elsa’s disbelief.

 

– You don’t believe in that of… “Love at first sight” do you? –

 

– Pfft, as if. – She retorted instantly.

 

– Then what are you talking about. –

 

– Ugh, what’s with everyone asking me to point out the evident? Am I captain obvious now? – χ said in annoyance. – Look kid, this is a problem you and your sister have to resolve by yourselves. – She explained.

 

Actually getting tired of this topic, Elsa changed the subject with a serious expression – Then I’ll ask again, what are you doing here? –

 

The queen’s attitude only managed to put back a smirk on χ’s face. – I told you, things have actually gotten loud and I needed a good and calm place to keep an eye on everything. Don’t worry; I will leave right now if you want. – She offered still smirking, though surprisingly managed to calm Elsa down.

 

– P–please don’t misunderstand… after everything you’ve done for me, you will always be welcome. – Elsa explained now looking a little apologetic.

 

After her comment χ went to actually hug Elsa, a gesture that made her slightly uncomfortable. – Aww, you’re a sweetheart.  Don’t worry you’ll barely know I’m here. – She promised and apparently proceeded to leave, but stopped in her tracks. – Oh wait, before I go. – She said as she snapped her fingers and not even two seconds later a small tremor was felt throughout the castle.

 

– What was that? – Asked a confused Elsa.

 

– Just hired a little bit of security for you. – χ nonchalantly explained. – Well, I actually have some places to be right about now so, see ya later, bye! – And just like that she disappeared in a corridor of darkness, leaving a perplexed Elsa behind.

 

* * *

 

Back with Sora and company, the group found themselves lost in the woods and to make matters worse they noticed that it was night already. – Uh guys, I think we should find a place to spend the night. – Goofy suggested once he saw what time it was.

 

– We can make it! – Affirmed Donald with determination thought it quickly vanished as soon as he heard the howling of a wolf.

 

– Look! How about there? – Anna said, pointing out towards a relatively small cabin.

 

– It will work. – Said Sora, Donald and Goofy in unison.  And with that the group quickly went to the cabin stopping briefly at the entrance.

 

Anna cleaned the sing of the cabin to reveal that it was known as Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. – Sauna?! Oh yes, please! – Exclaimed a gladly surprised Donald.

 

When the trio entered the cabin, they quickly looked around to see if it had any kind of supply, but are quickly greeted by the cabin’s owner. – Hoo–hoo! Big summer blow out! – Replied the burly man, pointing out at the specific merchandise.

 

– Try to find something, that dress is not going to help you anyway. – Suggested the magician duck, and Anna began doing just that.

 

– Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman, the queen perhaps, I don't know, come through here recently? – Asked the princess while picking what little winter equipment there was.

 

– The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear. – Answered Oaken, right on cue, a man completely covered in snow entered the place. – You and this fellow. – He added.

 

Said fellow quickly looked around the store and picked a rope, pickaxe. – Oh, a real howler in July, yes? Vherever could it be coming from? – The shop owner asked.

 

– The north mountain. – He answered and getting the attention of Anna and the others.

 

– So you’re going to take this? Then it’s 40 for everything. – Oaken explained.

 

– What? No, 10. – Said the man.

 

– I’m sorry, but the supply and demand of summer products is a real problem right now. – Answered Oaken.

 

– You think you have problem? I sell ice for a living. – The man answered back with frustration.

 

– Uh… that might not be a good idea right now. – Goofy nonchalantly mentioned, though the snow covered man glared at him in return.

 

– 10 is all I have sir; please you have to help me. – Pleaded the snow man.

 

– Ok, here’s the deal.  The equipment and the carrots for 40. – Oaken replied.

 

On their side Sora and the rest tried to stay away from the discussion, instead discussing how they were gonna reach the mountain. – How about if we ask that guy to help us? If he harvests ice then he probably knows how to get around the mountain. – Commented Goofy.

 

– I don’t know, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that simply helps others. – Donald replied with a suspicious look.

 

– And you are? – Sora asked sarcastically, to which Donald responded with a glare. – Look, we can simply pay him to help us. Did you forget about the money Aerith gave us? – The brunette pointed out, he then took the pouch on one of his pockets and gave it to Anna.

 

The redhead nodded with a smile and quickly went back to the counter. – I think this will be enough for everything. – She said with a smirk, leaving the snow–covered man confused.

 

– What are you doing? I don’t need your help. – He said.

 

– Well I actually need your help, so just go along with it! – She firmly exclaimed.

 

Although taken aback a little by the interaction, Oaken still accepted Anna’s money with a smile and waved goodbye to the group as they exited his store. Once the whole group was outside, the man wasted no time in addressing Anna’s actions.

 

– Ok, what was all that about? – He asked not too kindly.

 

– We want you to take us to the North Mountain. – She answered.

 

– I don’t take people to places. – He retorted.

 

– Let me rephrase that. – She says while shoving the bag with the things he tried to purchase. – You will take us to the North Mountain… _please_. – She said a little less serious now.

 

The young man was still hesitant with the request until Sora spoke. – We know how to stop this winter. –

 

After a moment of silence, he finally sighed in defeat. – We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots. – But Anna quickly corrects him by throwing the sack with the carrots.

 

– Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't... – But the redhead quickly clears her throat. – We leave  _now_. Right now. –

 

– Fine. – He said in defeat. – Sven, where are you?! – As in on cue a reindeer suddenly came out of a barn just next door to Oaken’s store. The animal rushed to his friend in a very happy state once he saw the carrots.

 

– Oh I just noticed we haven’t introduced yet, I’m Anna. –

 

– I’m Sora. –

 

– Donald Duck. –

 

– My name’s Goofy. –

 

\- I’m Kristoff. – He said. – And he’s Sven. – Kristoff added pointing out at the reindeer. – If no one has anything left to say we better get going. –

 

* * *

 

When all was said and done the group finally departed to their destiny. Although they had just departed, Sven was going at full speed.

 

\- So… why did the queen went all ice-crazy? – Kristoff asked Anna.

 

\- Yeah, you didn’t told us about that either. – Sora commented.

 

\- Oh, well, it was all my fault. – She answered with a noticeable guilty look. – I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and- – She continued but was quickly interrupted.

 

\- Wait. You got engaged to a man you just met that day? – Asked an incredulous Kristoff, with his incredulity being shared among Sora and the others.

 

\- Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove- – She tried to continue but was interrupted once again.

 

\- HANG ON! You really got engaged to someone you just met?! – Shouted Donald.

 

\- Yes! Could you please pay attention?! – She exclaimed in exasperation. - But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, "Maybe she has a thing about dirt!" –

 

\- You know you can’t marry someone you just met, right? – Asked Donald.

 

\- Why not? – She asked truly confused.

 

\- Because he's a total stranger! – The duck answered back.

 

\- But Hans is not a stranger! – Anna exclaimed in defense.

 

\- Do you know something about him? – Asked Goofy.

 

\- Of course I do! –

 

\- Have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats or picks his nose? – Asked Kristoff.

 

\- Picks his nose? – She asked back in disgust.

 

\- And eats it. – He added.

 

\- Excuse me sir! He’s a prince. – She affirmed.

 

\- All men do it. – He said with a smirk.

 

\- I don’t. – Replied Sora.

 

\- Us neither. – Said Donald and Goofy in unison.

 

\- Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love. – She exclaimed trying to end the conversation.

 

\- Doesn’t sound like true love to me. – Kristoff replied.

 

\- And you know about true love? – Asked Anna in an accusatory tone.

 

\- No, but… I have friends who do. –

 

\- Really? You have friends who are love experts? I don’t believe you. – Although she didn’t noticed Sven suddenly came to a stop.

 

\- Stop talking. – Kristoff ordered now serious.

 

\- No, no, no, no, no! I'd like to meet these friends of yours! – She exclaimed.

 

\- And why did you stop? – Asked Sora confused.

 

\- I said stop talking. – He reiterated, taking his lantern to scan the place.

 

When Sora and the others began to look around as well they found the source of Kristoff’s concern. – Oh no. –

 

\- Heartless! – Exclaimed the trio.

 

\- Sven, go! – And the reindeer wasted no time in complying as he began to run at full speed.

 

The Heartless that were pursuing the group resembled medium sized blue dogs with massive heads and equally massive maws, and also wore red spiky collars but wore them on their waists rather than their necks due to their sizes.

 

\- What kind of dogs are those?! – Exclaimed Anna scared. – What do we do?! –

 

\- Don’t worry we got this! – Exclaimed Sora.

 

\- What are you doing?! You’re just a kid- – But was interrupted when Sora summoned his Keyblade much to his and Anna’s shock.

 

Both Donald and Goofy quickly joined Sora as they drew their weapons and proceeded to fight the Heartless closest to the sled. – They’re too many! – Sora exclaimed.

 

\- Leave it to me! Thundaga! – Exclaimed the royal magician as he summoned a multitude of lightning bolt that successfully got rid of many of the Heartless.

 

\- We still have company! – Warned Goofy as he launched his shield like a boomerang.

 

\- Wow! Let me try that! – Said the brunette as he threw his Keyblade in a similar manner and though it stroke some Heartless it did not came back to him, much to his disappointment. – Oh man. –

 

\- You’ll get the hand of it. – Assured Goofy as the Keyblade returned to Sora’s hand almost immediately.

 

Things weren’t any better for Anna and Kristoff due to the fact that, as they lacked the magical abilities of the trio, were really struggling to fend off the Heartless. Suddenly it got worse as one of the canine Heartless grabbed Kristoff and yanked him off the sled.

 

\- Christopher! – Anna exclaimed.

 

\- It’s Kristoff! – He corrected. Anna then used the lantern to light up the bedroll to then toss it.

 

\- Duck! – She warned as the flaming bedroll takes down the wolves attacking Kristoff. Once safe the ice harvester climbs back to the sled

 

\- You almost set me on fire! – He reprimanded.

 

\- But I didn’t! – Anna pointed out in her defense.

 

\- Ehh, guys? – Donald spoke in a scared manner and as soon as everyone noticed what he was looking at, they all shared his shock, as it turned out to be a cliff up ahead.

 

Quickly grabbing the reins of the sled, the princess addressed the reindeer. – Prepare to jump, Sven! – She exclaimed.

 

\- You don’t tell him what to do! – Kristoff claimed as he shoved his satchel into Anna's arms and throws her onto Sven's back, then cutting Sven harness with a knife. – I do! Sven, everyone, jump! –

 

Sven successfully clears the chasm and lands safely with Anna on the other side. Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy however jumped from the sled halfway and landed hands first on the cliff, though quickly climbing to safety.

 

Kristoff for a second looks back at the abyss only to see his sled burst in flames. – I just paid it off. – He cried in sadness.

 

Anna noticed his sadness which left her feeling guilty. – Whoa. I'll replace your sled, and--and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore. – Glancing one more time on Kristoff direction before walking around. – Come on guys. – She said as she started to leave, shortly being followed by the others.

 

Seeing Kristoff still mad at the loss of his sled, Sven nudges Kristoff. – Ugh. Of course I don't want to help her anymore! In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again! – He exclaimed in frustration.  But continued “arguing” with Sven. – “She'll die on her own”. –

 

\- I can live with that. – He said as himself. – “But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.” – Sven’s “argument” made Kristoff rolled his eyes in defeated frustration. - Sometimes I really don't like you… Hold up! We’re coming. – He said to Anna.

 

\- You are? I mean, sure! I'll let you tag along. – She said with “confidence”.

 

\- Will this ever end? – Said Donald slapping his face in his own frustration.

 

Early the next morning, the group had resumed their journey to the North Mountain. Along the way they had stumbled upon frosted-over glen. Each of them marveled at the beauty of the landscape.

 

\- You know, I never knew winter could be this beautiful. – Anna mentioned in awe.

 

\- Tell me about it. – Replied Sora.

 

\- Is this your first time seeing winter Sora? – Asked Goofy

 

\- Yeah, we didn’t have winter back on Destiny Islands. – He replied.

 

\- Well, once all of this is solved, maybe you can ask Elsa to bring winter there. – Anna offered with a smile. – I mean if she can make something this beautiful. –

 

\- Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it? – Said an unseen voice, all the presents however turned to Sven believing it came from him. – But it's so white. How about a little color? I'm thinking, like, maybe some crimson, chartreuse... – The voice continued as its owner wandered behind the group, revealing itself to be a little anthropomorphic snowman. – ...how 'bout yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr! No go. – He laughed.

 

Anna finally notices the little snowman and after a few seconds, she reacts the way Sora and the others were already expecting. – AAAH! – She screamed as she kicked the snowman’s head off, which landed on Kristoff’s hands.

 

\- Hi. – The snowman simply said.

 

\- You’re creepy. – Said Kristoff as he threw his head off back to Anna, starting a hot potato game between them.

 

\- Are we going to deal with this kind of situation on every world we visit? – Asked Sora unamused.

 

\- Gee, I don’t know, I mean every world is different. – Said Goofy thinking about it.

 

\- Although at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if we had to. – Added Donald even more unamused than Sora.

 

As the “game” continued between Anna and Kristoff, Sora decided to intervene and end it by grabbing the snowman’s head midway and finally putting it on its body. – Here you go. – Said the brunette.

 

\- Oh, thank you! – The snowman happily said.

 

\- You’re welcome. – Sora replied with his own smile.

 

\- How can you be so casual about this? – Asked a confused Kristoff.

 

\- And why you keep getting all bewildered every time you see magic? – Asked Donald. – We get it, you’ve never seen magic before, is creepy and scary, get over it. – The magician reprimanded both him and Anna.

 

\- You don’t have to be so mean! – Anna pouted.

 

\- He isn’t entirely wrong, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with this guy. – Sora pointed out.

 

\- Well, actually… - Anna said a little thoughtful while looking at the snowman. She grabbed one of the carrots and tried to place it on the little thing’s face, but as she did it tail first it went all the way through. – Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you ok? – She asked.

 

\- Are you kidding me? I... am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. It's so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn. – He cheerfully expressed while appreciating his new nose, though Anna took the opportunity to fix her slip. – Oh, hey whoa! I love it even more! All right, let's start this thing over: Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs. – He said officially introducing himself.

 

\- Olaf? – Anna whispered suddenly feeling déjà vu.  It was justified when she remembered the snowman she and her sister build as children. – That’s right! Olaf! –

 

\- And you are...? – Asked Olaf.

 

\- Oh, I’m Anna. –

 

\- And who's the funky-looking donkey over there? – He asked while pointing out at Kristoff, though Anna though he referred to Sven.

 

\- That’s Sven. –

 

\- And who’s the reindeer? – He asked much to Anna’s confusion.

 

\- Sven? – She said in confusion.

 

\- Oh, they're bo- Oh! Okay. Makes things easier for me. – He said causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to laugh at Kristoff, but as he spoke the real Sven was trying to bite his nose. – Whoa! Oh, look at him, trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too! –

 

\- Olaf, did Elda build you? – The redhead asked, to which Olaf answered with a yes. – And do you know where she is? –

 

\- Yeah why? – He asked as Kristoff took one of his arms, still confused at the logic behind Olaf.

 

\- Because we need Elsa to bring back summer. – She explained serious.

 

\- Summer?! – The snowman asked very surprised, to which Anna nodded. Before replying properly he snatched his arm from Kristoff before putting it back. – Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot... –

 

\- Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat. – Kristoff pointed out.

 

\- People without experience seem to be something very common around here. – Donald mumbled to himself, though Anna managed to hear him and glared at him.

 

\- Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Ahh... – Olaf described as he mentioned his many dreams bout summer.

 

\- I’m gonna tell him. – Kristoff claimed with a smirk.

 

\- Don’t you dare! – Anna immediately protested.

 

\- So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer! – Olaf said calling the others.

 

As everyone began to follow Olaf, Kristoff looked at him horrified. – Somebody's gotta tell him. –

 

* * *

 

 

\- So, can you guys explain what you did there when we were chased by… those things? – Asked Anna.

 

\- What do you mean? – Goofy asked back oblivious.

 

\- Don’t play dumb, you can use magic as well can’t you? – Kristoff said.

 

\- Yes we can! Is not that complicated either. – Donald answered. – Actually once you get the trick, everyone can use magic. – He explained.

 

\- Really? – Asked a surprised Anna.

 

\- Yeah, Donald was about to teach me before we met you. – Sora mentioned.

 

\- Very interesting. – Kristoff said. – So how do you plan to stop this weather? –

 

\- I’m gonna talk to my sister. – She replied casually.

 

\- That’s your plan? My work depends on you talking to your sister? – He questioned incredulous. – Aren’t you a little afraid of her? –

 

\- Why would I be? – She asked confused.

 

\- She’s right, if we can’t trust our family then who? – Goofy commented.

 

* * *

 

 

\- I’ll give your sister this… - Donald started as he looked the thing in front of in awe, just like everybody else. – She definitely knows how live like royalty. –

 

The reason for the comment and everyone’s awe was the fact that all of them were in front of an enormous ice castle. – Whoa. – Was Anna reaction.

 

Kristoff on the other hand, looked like he was about to cry. – Now _that_ ’s ice. I think I might cry. – He said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

 

\- Go ahead, I won’t judge. – With that said, the group began to trot up the stairs, though Sven remained behind, as his feet can't get a grip on the icy steps.

 

Once they reached the front doors of the castle, Anna suddenly stops. – Knock. Just knock. – Olaf said but was confused when Anna did nothing. – Why isn’t she knocking? – He asked the others.

 

But no one was able to answer as Anna quickly knocked the door three times, which was enough to slowly open the door. - Ha! It opened! That's a first. – She said thoughtful as she entered the ice building. The others began to follow her she quickly stopped them. – You should probably wait here. – She spoke directly to Kristoff.

 

\- What?! But--but---Oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life! – Kristoff cried trying to get inside.

 

\- Sorry, but last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything... – She said. – You guys as well, please wait here. Just give us a minute. – She asked Sora and the rest as she entered the palace.

 

Resigned to wait, the whole group sat each on the stairs. – One, two three. – Olaf said as he started to count the minute.

 

\- Olaf if you don’t keep quite I’ll introduce you to summer this instant. – Warned the magician duck.

 

* * *

 


	7. Let it Go - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and the others have finally reached Elsa's castle! While Anna tries to mend the broken bond with her sister, Sora, Donald and Goofy are faced with ferocious new heartless!  
> Meanwhile, χ's true allegiances might have been revealed! And as she takes advantage of the divide between the two sisters, nobody will come out unscathed.

Inside the castle, Anna couldn’t help but stare in awe at the crystalline beauty though she was taken by surprised when the doors closed behind her. – Wow, Elsa? It’s me, Anna! – The redhead called out.

 

The young princess didn’t wait long as Elsa appeared at the top of the entry staircase, smiling warmly once she caught sight of her younger sister. Anna’s gaze quickly shifted to Elsa’s dress, which left her amazed. – Whoa, Elsa, you look... different! But a good different! It definitely suits you. – She quickly complimented. – And this place is… wow! –

 

Anna’s compliments made Elsa smile. – Thanks, I didn’t know what I was capable of. – She confessed.

 

The happiness in Ana’s face quickly turned into a guilt expression as she starts up the staircase. – I’m so sorry about what happened. If I’ve known-- – She tried to explain but was cut short by Elsa.

 

\- No-no-no, it’s okay.  – She quickly assured. – You--you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please – Elsa begged.

 

\- But I just got here. –

 

\- You belong in Arendelle. – Elsa affirmed.

 

\- So do you. – Anna quickly added.

 

\- No, I belong here. Here I can be alone and be myself… without hurting anybody else. – Elsa expressed with noticeable remorse.

 

Sadly Anna’s grimaced expression would not help. – Yeah, about that… – She was about to explain but the sudden arrival of Olaf interrupted their conversation.

 

\-  Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty! – The snowman exclaimed with a smile, when he stood at Anna’s side the snowman gaze found Elsa.

 

\- What is that thing? – Elsa questioned confused.

 

\- Hi! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs! – He simply answered.

 

Elsa was surprised when the snowman introduced himself. - Olaf? –

 

\- Yes, just like the one we build together when we were children remember? – Anna asked.

 

\- And he’s alive? –

 

\- Um, I think so. – Replied the Snowman, which made Elsa look at her hands in surprise.

 

\- Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again! – Anna expressed with a hopeful expression which was shared momentarily by Elsa.

 

Sadly it was gone the moment Elsa remembered the time when she hit Anna with her powers and begins to turn away. – No, we can’t. Goodbye Anna. –

 

\- Elsa, wait! – Anna exclaimed as she tried to reach her, but was rejected.

 

\- No, I’m just trying to protect you! –

 

\- You don’t need to! I’m not afraid! – Anna exclaimed firmly.

 

\- Just go away! – She demanded as she retreated to the upper portion of the palace.

 

\- I actually can’t do that. You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere. – Anna confessed.

 

This revelation stopped Elsa in her tracks. – W-what? Everywhere?  - She asked in shock.

 

Her sister question also took Anna by surprise - You didn’t know? But you can undo it right –

 

\- Of course I can’t! I don’t know how! – She angrily exclaimed.

 

\- Sure you can. I know you can. – Anna insisted, but her efforts only managed to get Elsa more stressed and nervous, to the point where her power started to flare and create a small blizzard within the room

 

\- Please! You only make it worse! – She pleaded in desperation, visibly unable to keep her powers in check.

 

\- You don’t need to be afraid! –

 

\- You’re not safe here! – Elsa exclaimed.

 

\- We can face this together! –

 

\- I can’t! – And with that last denial a blast of ice is unleashed and strikes Anna in the heart. After realizing what she had done Elsa was consumed with regret.

 

\- Anna! – Was the worried exclamation of multiple people, as Kristoff, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Olaf rushed to Anna’s side.

 

Helping her getting up, Kristoff was still worried. – Are you ok? –

 

\- I’m ok. –

 

\- Who are they? – But the queen quickly waves it off. – I-it doesn’t matter. You must leave, now! – She begged.

 

\- No! We can figure this out together, I know it! – Anna assured her sister, but at this point it had no effect.

 

\- **_HOW?!_** – She roared as the walls began to darken and crack. – What power you have to stop this winter?! To stop **_ME?!_** –

 

\- Anna I think we should go. – Sora warned once he noticed the state of the room.

 

\- No! I won’t without you Elsa! – She exclaimed firmly.

 

\- Yes… you will. – With a snap of her fingers a black whole appeared from the ceiling. From it came down a large and strange armored creature. The creature’s grey armor covered it from head to toe, with its helmet sporting two short white spikes and a long black antenna, it also had a small opening that showed its yellow eyes. Its most notable trait was the two interweaving blue-cyan blades in place of each of its hands.

 

\- Guys, you have to run. Now. – Sora instructed them. Olaf and Kristoff were quick to comply with the later carrying an uncooperative Anna on his shoulders. Once they were out of harm’s way Sora, Donald and Goofy prepared to fight the giant Heartless.

 

The monster wasted no time as it began to spin at such speed that it launched currents of wind strong enough to send Sora and the others flying to the lower floor of the castle. After a rough landing the trio regained their footing long enough to avoid being stomped on by the Heartless.

 

\- I will teach it a lesson! – Exclaimed Donald as his staff began to emanate an intense heat – Firaga Shot! – Donald’s fiery spell landed on the heartless with a loud explosion, temporarily covering the area with smoke.

 

\- Nice shot Donald! – Exclaimed Sora.

 

Sadly their celebration was cut short as once the smoke cleared; it revealed the heartless still standing, without a scratch on its armor.

 

\- Wha? How it still standing?! – Questioned a shocked Donald. He was quick to respond though, recasting his previous spell on the Dual Armor, yet it proved ineffective as the heartless remained unharmed.

 

\- Oh yeah, how about this?! – Exclaimed Sora as he tried throwing his Keyblade. The Dual Armor however, easily tossed it aside. – Oh come on! –

 

Suddenly both of the Dual Armor swords began to glow as the monster crossed them in an x formation.  Realizing what it was going to do, Goofy was quick to act. – Everyone watch out! – He warned as he jumped in front of Sora and Donald drawing out his shield.

 

Right then the Dual Armor launched an X-shaped energy wave towards the heroes and while Goofy’s shield was able to protect them, the attack was powerful enough to throw them out of the castle, landing roughly on the snow outside.

 

\- Oh, hi guys! – Exclaimed Olaf. – Did you managed to beat the monster? – He asked smiling.

 

\- No Olaf. We couldn’t defeat it. – Replied Sora with a deadpan expression.

 

In that moment Anna managed to free herself from Kristoff’s grasp to address the group. – Where’s Elsa?! Is he ok? – Asked the princess showing alarm.

 

\- Sorry Anna, we don’t know. – Goofy said with a guilty look.

 

\- Yeah, we were kinda busy fighting for our lives. – Added Donald with an unapologetic look, gaining a deathly glare from Anna.

 

At that moment the castle doors closed abruptly, leaving the entire group outside. – No! – Anna cried as she rushed to the stairs. – Elsa, please! –

 

\- Wait! – Exclaimed everyone else as they grabbed one of her arms stopping her in her tracks.

 

\- Let me go! – She demanded trying to free herself.

 

\- Now we know you’re crazy! Did you forget there’s a giant Heartless in there?! – Asked Donald.

 

\- I don’t care! – She quickly retorted.

 

\- Anna, it isn’t safe! – Goofy warned.

 

\- Yeah, try to use some common sense for once in your life! – Exclaimed Kristoff.

 

\- No! Elsa needs me! –

 

\- I don’t know dear. So far you have proved you aren’t exactly trustworthy. – Pointed out a new voice unknown to all the presents… except Sora.

 

When everyone focused their vision towards the castle they found a girl in a black hood standing right in front of the doors. – You again?! – Exclaimed Sora in disbelief, prompting him and the rest to let go Anna’s arm.

 

\- Oh please, now who is this guy? – Asked an exasperated Kristoff.

 

\- Sora, do you know her? – Asked Goofy confused.

 

\- She appeared on my island before it disappeared. – The brunette explained.

 

\- And like I said, I had nothing to do with it. – She reiterated waving her hands.

 

\- Let me enter! I need to talk to my sister! – Anna demanded.

 

\- Honey, please stay out of this. Is all your fault anyway. – χ said while murmuring the last part, though the others were still able to hear it.

 

\- What are you doing here? – Sora asked in an angry tone.

 

\- Just helping out my friend here. – She replied casually.

 

\- Your friend? – Asked Anna confused.

 

\- Elsa, of course. – She said. – I mean, someone had to keep the poor girl company all these years she was alone! – χ

 

\- What are you talking about? – Asked an unamused Sora.

 

\- None of your business kid. – χ replied uninterested. – Anyway, I wasted too much time jus to lend Elsa a hand so… let’s get this over with. – She said as she extended one of her fingers at the group and uttered. – Zero Gravira. –

 

With those word a purple pulse of energy was unleashed that sent Sora and his friends flying away from the castle until they were out of sight. – Wow. – χ simply said. – That actually was as funny as I thought it would be! – She expressed in surprise, disappearing within a corridor of darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

χ quickly stepped out of the dark corridor, but now she found herself in the same dark chamber the unknown group had used to observe Sora. Initially the only person there, she was quickly joined by the horned lady.

 

\- I assume you have finished with your task? – The black lady asked gaining her attention.

 

\- Almost there actually, some things came up and I just need to be sure about something. – χ replied. – But it won’t be long, I promise. –

 

\- I certainly hope so. – The lady commented. – We have come too far to be thwarted by a boy. – She warned.

 

\- Don’t you worry Mal, everything will turn out as planned. – χ  nonchalantly assured. – By the way… - She said now serious. – Have **you** achieved something while I was busy? –

 

The horned lady looked to be offended for a second, but the expression quickly left her face. – Indeed we have, we already have four princesses on our possession and have located two more. – “Mal” informed χ.

 

\- Good. – The hooded girl simply said as she left.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Why it always has to be an act of true love? Can’t whoever is in charge of magic be a little more original? – Moaned the magician Duck.

 

\- Donald you’re not helping. – Sora berated him.

 

\- Is not that hard anyway. – Goofy added.

 

\- You’re really of the optimistic type aren’t you? – Kristoff sarcastically asked.

 

The group discussion was due to the fact that when they visited Kristoff’s family –who turned out to be rock trolls– revealed to them that Anna’s heart was freezing because Elsa’s powers struck her in the heart and that only an act of true love would save her.

 

\- It never hurts to look at the bright side. – Sora replied.

 

But just as Sora was trying to reassure everyone, Anna fainted behind them to the group’s dismay. – Anna! – They all exclaimed in worry as they rushed to her side.

 

Recovering consciousness quickly, Anna only smiled at the group. – I-I’m ok guys. –

 

\- No, you’re not. Half your hair is white now, we need to hurry. – Kristoff urged.

 

\- We won’t be able to reach the kingdom in time. – Donald brought up.

 

\- Then Sven and I will take Anna to the castle, you guys catch up with us as soon as you can. – Kristoff explained to which the others nodded. Quickly mounting Anna atop Sven, Kristoff quickly followed and took off towards Arendelle.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly waking up, Elsa found herself in a dungeon and with her hands chained and encased in steel mitts. – This is quite the trouble you got yourself into, huh? – Expressed a voice all too familiar to Elsa.

 

\- χ! What happened?! – The queen quickly asked.

 

\- Well… - She said initially trying to figure out where to start. – A group of your men led by that boy that Anna said she had engaged to tried to return you home so you could end the winter… then two guys tried to murder you and you got unconscious after the chandelier in your castle fell. – She explained.

 

The moment the hooded girl finished explaining Elsa got up and tried to look at the kingdom from the window, only to be distraught by what she saw. – Oh, no... What have I done? – She asked dismayed.

 

\- I think that question answers itself. – χ quickly replied. – But hey, it’s not that bad, you just need to undo it and problem solved! – She quickly suggested.

 

But Elsa did not share the sentiment and was quick dismiss her. – But I can’t! – The queen cried. – Don’t you see? I’m nothing but a danger to Arendelle! –

 

Elsa’s continuous denial was starting to get to χ’s nerves to the point where she rubbed her eyebrows in frustration. – Why people have to make things unnecessarily difficult. – She sighed almost exasperated. – Look, Elsa, just because you THINK you can’t doesn’t make it a fact. – χ pointed out. – I didn’t take care of you for all those years out of mere sympathy… well –She stopped for a second to re-evaluate her phrase.

 

– It was mostly sympathy yes, but I also did it because I believed in your potential. – She added. Despite her words, Elsa only lowered her head. – Fine, I will try to get you out of here; I only need for you to trust me. – χ said before disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ca-can we… just rest… for a little bit? – Asked an exhausted Donald.

 

\- If we don’t hurry we won’t be able to help Anna! – Exclaimed Sora with urgency.

 

\- We know! But we won’t be of any help if we run out of breath… – Goofy replied in his and Donald’s defense.

 

Before Sora could give an answer, the group was met with the arrival of a certain ice harvester and his reindeer. – You don’t need to worry about that. – Said Kristoff.

 

\- But what about Anna? – Asked a worried Sora.

 

\- She’s with her true love now. Everything will be ok. – He brushed off passing the group. Suddenly, however, he was stopped by Sven. – What are you doing? She’s with her true love, there’s nothing else to do! –

 

\- Well, then I guess we don’t have to stay anymore. – Donald commented slightly reluctant. – Chip, Dale! We’re leaving! –

 

\- Donald, wait! This doesn’t feel right. – Sora confessed.

 

The boy’s feelings would prove to be correct when out of nowhere a snow storm began to swirl around Arendelle. – Anna – Was all that Kristoff said before heading off to the kingdom.

 

\- Come on! – Exclaimed Sora as he also set off to Arendelle, quickly being followed by Goofy and a begrudging Donald.

 

* * *

  

Meanwhile on the castle, Anna laid on the floor of the room shivering constantly with her hair having turned completely white. The princess solitude came to an end when a certain snowman entered the room.  – Anna! – Said the little man in surprise. – Don’t worry I’ll help you! – Olaf said as he started a fire.

 

\- Olaf! Get away from there! – The princess cried knowing what would happen.

 

\- Whoa! So this is heat? I love it! – The snowman exclaimed, but his excitement was cut short when his arm caught a little spark. – Ooh! But don't touch it! – Olaf warned before running towards Anna’s side and taking her to the fire. – So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss? –

 

\- I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love. – She confessed with shame in her eyes.

 

\- But we ran all the way here. –

 

\- Please, Olaf, if you stay here you’re gonna melt. –

 

\- I’m not leaving until we can find an act of true love for you that saves you! – He firmly promised sitting down next to Anna. – Any ideas? –

 

\- I don’t even know what love is. – She admitted brokenheartedly.

 

\- Is ok, I do. – He calmly said tried to explain himself. – Love is… putting someone else’s needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever. –

 

\- Kristoff… loves me? – She asks with surprise.

 

\- Wow. You really don’t know anything about love do you? – He asked, just as his carrot nose began to fall off., although me managed to grab it and realign it.

 

\- Olaf, you’re melting! –

 

\- Some people are worth melting for. – Olaf responded with a caring smile which Anna reciprocated, but then Olaf’s head starts to melt. – Just maybe not right this second! –

 

Their conversation was interrupted when a strong wind opened the library’s windows. – Oh, no! Don’t worry I got this! – Olaf exclaimed rushing to the window, but before he could close it he noticed some particular individuals rushing to the castle. – Oh, look! Is Kristoff and Sora with the others! – He exclaimed.

 

\- K-Kristoff? – Anna questioned.

 

\- I guess I was wrong. Looks like he doesn’t love you enough to let you go. – The snowman commented.

 

\- Coming back for the ones you love is actually stronger than letting them go, you know? – χ remarked, causing both Olaf and Anna to realize her presence. – Before you get alarmed or anything, I came here to help. – She assured, quickly opening a corridor of darkness for Anna.

 

* * *

 

\- We must hurry! – Exclaimed Kristoff racing across the fjord towards the castle.

 

\- What do you think we have been doing?! – Yelled and angry and exhausted Donald.

 

\- Keep going we’re almost there! – Exclaimed Sora running alongside Kristoff.

 

Before the group could go any further, everyone suddenly felt the ice trembling beneath them which brought them all to a halt. Seconds later the ice began to crack before exploding and revealing no other than the Dual Armor heartless from Elsa’s castle.

 

\- Get out of the way! – A determined Kristoff demanded.

 

As soon as the Dual Armor laid eyes on the ice harvester the giant monster came under attack by Sora, Donald and Goofy who forced it to step back. – Don’t worry Kristoff, we got this! You go with Anna! – Said Sora.

 

Kristoff simply nodded and kept running towards the castle, leaving Sora and the gang to finally take care of the armored heartless. – We’re going to take you down for good! – Sora proclaimed pointing out his Keyblade at the heartless.

 

Without wasting a second, the Dual Armor rushed against the trio slashing left and right. In order to draw its attention both Donald and Goofy began attacking the heartless simultaneously with Sora taking the chance to roll below the monsters and get a clean shot of his back. – Third time’s the charm! – He exclaimed as he launched his keyblade as he had tried before and much to his satisfaction the attack landed fully, making the heartless scream in pain. – Yes! Guys now! –

 

Right on cue, the magician and knight prepared to hit the dark monster with all of their strength. – Firaga/Goofy Bash! – Screamed both of them as they launched a fire ball and shield respectively towards the Dual Armor.

 

When both attack connected a giant explosion ensued, with the trio taking this opportunity to regroup. – Gee, you think that was enough? – Goofy asked nervous.

 

\- It better be! – Exclaimed Donald. – I swear that if that thing stands up I-! – And much to their shock, the Dual Armor was still there. However on closer look, its armor was cracked and it was struggling to stand up.

 

\- Don’t worry, it’s almost finished. – Sora contently reassured.

 

What none of them knew was that they were being watched from afar by a certain hooded girl. Said girl was standing on the mast from one of the ships in the area. – Don’t count your chicken before they hatch guys. – She taunted.

 

* * *

 

Far from the fight, Hans had found Elsa wandering the ice of the fjord and in turn Elsa was quick to notice his presence. – ELSA! You can’t run from this! – Hans exclaimed through the storm.

 

\- Just take care of my sister! – The queen replied.

 

\- Your sister?! She returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart! –

 

\- What? No…! – She replied in horror.

 

\- I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white… - Hans told her. – Your sister is dead! Because of you! –

 

The queen was left in complete shock the more she heard, until the pain was just too much and she dropped to the ground in grief, causing the blizzard to stop.

 

After the blizzard stops, a dark corridor opens not too far away from where Elsa is and from it Anna steps out. Sadly however, the curse had worsened to the point where her hands have turned to ice, but she still uses all the force she has to walk forward.

 

\- Anna! – Exclaimed Kristoff’s voice, making Anna notice that he was just ahead of her.

 

\- Kristoff… - She says very weakly, struggling to move across the fjord. However, she hears the sound of a sword being drawn. – Elsa? – She whispers and looks around and sees that Hans about to kill Elsa and despite being close to Kristoff, she uses her final ounce of strength to throw herself in front of Elsa. – NOOO! – Was the last thing she said before freezing solid.

 

Hans' sword makes contact with Anna's frozen form and shatters completely, sensing a sudden shockwave throws him backwards. The shockwave draws the attention of everyone on the area who look at Anna’s frozen state in horror.

 

\- ANNA? – Elsa cries as she gets up and touches her sister’s face. – Oh, Anna... No, no, please... No. – But knowing what had happened, the queen only throws her arms around her sister and breaks down in tears.

 

Back with Sora, the group also noticed sudden shockwave and when they found out its source, they were left speechless. – Anna? What happened?! – Exclaimed the brunette.

 

Even from afar, χ looked at the scene with sadness. – _I’m sorry, Elsa._ –

 

However without any warning, Anna’s icy form begins to change color and with a bright light she melts back to normal. – Anna? – Elsa exclaims in surprise, Anna who was also processing what has happened, only looked at her sister and gave Elsa a tight hug which the queen gladly returned. – You sacrificed yourself for me? –

 

Anna first responded with a warm smile before delivering a vocal answer. – I love you. – She simply said.

 

Hans, who had momentarily fallen unconscious, awoke to find Anna back to normal. – Anna? But she froze your heart! – He exclaimed in disbelief.

 

\- The only frozen heart around here is yours! – The princess yelled back.

 

\- _Guess that’s my signal_. – χ though with a devious smile. Surrounding herself in darkness, χ then appeared right between Hans and the sisters surprising everyone present. – I must say Anna that you have impressed me. Looks like I underestimated you. – She admitted.

 

\- You again! – Exclaimed an angry Sora quickly went after the hooded girl.

 

\- Sora wait! – Exclaimed both Donald and Goofy who went after them.

 

_*Shaded Truths*_

 

Only letting out a short laugh as a response, χ extended her hand towards the trio. – Stop. – She simply commanded, freezing the group in time right in midair.

 

\- Guys! – Exclaimed Anna worried.

 

\- You’ve done it lady! – Exclaimed Kristoff marching to attack her.

 

\- Oh please. – χ remarked with a condescending tone as she fired a ball of energy at Kristoff, which send him flying hard towards a nearby ship.

 

\- Kristoff! – Anna cried scared.

 

\- χ! Please stop! – Elsa begged her. – I’m not keeping anyone away anymore. You don’t need to do this! –

 

\- Sorry kid… - She started. – I stopped helping you quite a while ago. – She revealed much to Elsa’s confusion. Before anyone could react,  she snapped her fingers and summoned the broken Dual armor to her side. – Bring me the redhead wouldja? –

 

\- What?! – The queen exclaimed as the armored heartless complied with χ’s command and went after Anna. –You won’t touch my sister!! – She declared as she summoned a strong icy winds against the heartless.

 

The attack surprisingly managed to froze it completely, encasing it in ice. χ showed no worry about the situation however, instead only yawning. The reason for that quickly became clear to everyone as the Dual Armor began to emit some kind of light which make the ice encasing it to start cracking.

 

Freeing itself with a loud shockwave, when the smoke cleared it revealed that the Heartless had transformed, its armor was now of a cobalt color and its size had increased and its blade had become icy and jagged. – Bring me the princess already. – χ demanded.

 

The Chill Ripper obeyed her orders and from one of its blades launched a wave of ice pillars from the ground. Though the attack did not harmed neither Elsa or Anna, it managed to separate them. – Elsa/Anna!! – Both of them cried. The Chill Ripper used this opening to knock Anna unconscious and grab her, quickly returning to χ’s side.

 

At this time Sora and the others have been freed from the spell and fell on the fjord. – Nothing personal kid, just business. – χ said to Elsa as the Chill Ripper banished with Anna through a corridor of darkness.

 

\- NO!! ANNA!! – The queen cried in despair.

 

Χ looked around one last time and saw Hans trying to run away. – Here, a compensation gift. – She simply said as she fires a black light towards the traitorous prince that pierces right through his heart. Before he even fells to the ground his body completely banishes. – I guess that about it… -

 

And with that, the hooded girl disappeared, leaving everyone on the area frozen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lackluster summary. And by how long this chapter turned out to be. Please, if you liked it leave kudos or comments it means a lot!


End file.
